


Where are you?

by AshRadiation



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, MC being the little shit he is, POV Lesbian Character, Protagonist's Deletion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRadiation/pseuds/AshRadiation
Summary: An DDLC Alternate Timeline  where the MC manage to escape from the player's control and use what he knows about the game to save all his friends once for all.He trusts Monika to give what his friends actually deserve and live happy with the ones they love...Sayori is already interested in someone... Natsuki and Yuri are... Working some things out... But I wonder how Monika is dealing with it...





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Am I too late to get on the DDLC party? Well I hope not because here is my alternate timeline for DDLC. This is just an intro and things will be WAY BETTER explained in the future, so I hope you guys like that and wait for the next chapter.

"̣̺̫̆̃̌͂ͪͯ̈C̫ͣͮ͊ͤ̎͂̐̇̇ȃ̼͉̤͓͔̺̏n̥̥̔ͥ͒ ̘̫̳ͤ͊͋̾̃ͩ̏̚y̙̺͇̟̣̦̗̑͋ͧ́͊̔ͮ̓ͅo̭̞͚̮̦̭̬͍̔̚̚ȗ͉̝ͨ̋̊͊ͯ ͍̼̤̳̹̩͚͖̿̾h͔͖̩̱͛ͥ̒e͍̻̰ͫͮ͗ͣ͗́ǎ̱̗̘̩ͮ̌ř͍̬̜̭̭̠̚ ̬̘̔̄͌̒m̮͓̻͍̼̐ͫ͊e̲̦͓͚̭̙̦̳̠̎̔̓ͬ̚?̪̤̺ͮͬ"̩͉͒  
͓͔̬̤̼̰̇̑ͧ"̰̩̘̺̤̽ͣ͆̋͒H̠̱ͩ̏̊̈̒͋e͇͚̩̱͍̐̾̉̔ḽ̮͚̰̅̈l̙͓̠̜̰̘̹ͦͩ̂̈́̄ͅo͎͎͛͒̊̊?͈͔̩͇̓"̘͈̣̄͑  
̮̱͍̻ͣ͐  
͔̟̪̪͎̞̭͚̒̄ͩ"̠̝͕͍̺̳̘̀̌͌͋ͧ̌̌I̐ͪͬ̾͒ͅt̤̖̜̝̳͓̙̣̆̄̄̐'̲͕̳̰̌ͯ͋̀̎̿s͇̼̹̙ͨͨͨͣ̾̚ ̫̖̯ͧ̃m̬̩̣̲̥̻̟͒̊͋͆e̞̍͒ͤͣ̈́̑̒.̳̣̖ͭ̃̍̾ͧͤ́̑͗.̝̗̬̫̘̲̰̩͛ͦ.͉̟̯̗͈̮̣͍̿̅͊ͤͪ̓"̜̠̙͇̫̝ͩͤ͊́ͭͅ  
͎̦̥̪̓͋̔̃̾̋͐̉͒  
̯̦͔̲͎̑ͤ̾ͥ͗ͬ  
̦̭̭͋͛ͪ̓ͫ̎̂ͪͤ"͚̹̒P̪̮̌̃̊̃͋̌ͧl͉̻͎͎̉͗̎ͨ͋̏͂̓ͅě̥̞̪̟̪̟͔̜ͧͭ͛ͧ̚a̫̙̦̜̯ͨ̇͐̑̌̂́̈́s̻̮̱͎̯͉͙͕̆̐ě̫͙ͩ̄ͮ̌̊̚.̦̩̺̱̟̂ͮ̏̎ͭ͆̓̌.̦̳͎͖̫̭̹͍̃̆.͈̟̝̬̲͖̍̒͋͐"̭̿̇  
̮̟͎͉̤̌̒̂̄ͫ̃̊́  
̫͖̱̬̳̞̝̠ͭ̃̍͊͋̔ͯͣ  
̭̣̦͍̖̣̰̃̒̑̊̿ͯ"͚̇͒ͫ̓ͥͩ̾ͮͅP͎̳͉͕̰̪̆̑l͙͇̬̩̖̓͂͑̍ͦͮe̬͍̟̯̯̲͕ͮaͪͩͅs̟͛ͥͦ̓̿̑̚e͓̱̮͕̬̯͇͒̿̈́ͥ͛͆ ̺̍͋ͣa͕̫̖ͮ͗͗̓ͅn͓̯̰͒̋͊ͯ̓s̫̦͍͍̳͈͍̐̎͂ͅẉ̰͚̥͓̺ͫ̑̈ͨͅe͇̬̦͕͕͚̩̞̋̓ͨ̈́̑̿ͧr̳̜͙͈̻̋ͮ͒͐ͯ̀̃̌ ͔̻͖̼͇̙͕̍ͩ̂̌͂̊͛ͅm̮̟̻ͯ̒ͨ̏e͈͕̺̲̜͌̔͋̈͛!̬̮̓ͮ̀́ͯ̏ͩ̚"͚͇͓̰̍̃͐̀ͭͥ̈́̄  
͚̥̺͎̄͂  
̱̞̤͆̍  
̹̲̬ͯͤ̚"̯̮̀ͨ̾I̖̜̣̪̩ͤ̎̅ͥ͒̈́ͫ̌ ̙̙͍̣ͩ͑ͯ̾̅̇k̼̥̀͌͋͐ͯ̚n̥̫̰͍̻̥̆͑̇̿ͩ̊o̩̤͇͇̹̱͔̍͌ẇ͕̙̰͊͐̏ ͇͚̠̲̫̹͗ͥ̑̄͐̆̂ͫ̚y͓̲͉̫̫͔ͭ͌͗̾͌o̩̲͇͈͈̥͚̜̓̍̄ͣ̒̓͊ͣu̦̹̱̯̒̈̏̀̓̌̓ͫͫ ͓͉͙́̚ả̮̬͍̟̳̮͈͑̔̓̈́̿̊̑r̖̞͕͚͈̓ͯͦ̊ͤ̍ͫe͍̜̙̣̝̠͖ͨ͆̈͊́̄͂ ͙͇̒͐̾̈́t̝̮͍ͯ͑ͬͅh̜͇̘͈̭̹̤̐͋̔̏͋e͙͉̓͛ͫ̐̃̈́r̼̮ͬ͊̓̄̚̚e͍̯͚̜̱̖̝͗!͉͍̲̮ͬͩ̈́̾͐͐̆̚"̫̼̱͓͓̯̜̼̈́̑ͣ̔͐̌̓̍  
͕̮ͬ̽̇̎͒ͦ͒̈̚  
̫̪̃̂̀̒ͫ̓̌ͦ̈́"̯̭̝͙͚̔̑̌̐͑ͅS̱̒̓͌̊̐ǎ̗̘̮ͩ̈̏́̏̉y̟̭ͩ̊̉̎̈̅̔ȍ̻͓̞͍̠͎͈̇̅͗̋̇̇̊ͅr͖̘͍̞̮̋̓ͤͣ͆̾̈́i̞ͧ̂̈̀̉̇͂͂͛.̪͈̼̞̯̮̱̂.͓̳͈̼̤̗̎ͨ̐̅ͅ.̦͔̜ͭ̾̑̋ͯͥ͐ͅ"̬̮̖̻͉̳̪̏͊̄ͧ̾͋ͩ̔  
̠̠͖̺̻̬̾ͯ̓  
̥̏̓ͧ̋ͦ͑  
̥̻̓ͨ̆ͯ͂͐̒"̬͙͔̤͔̠͂̔̄́Ỳ͇̺̺͚̟̳̜̮̊̈́̽̇ͧ̓̽u͎̍̄̅̈́̃r̳̲̹͙̥̮͑̈̈ͅi̯͔̝̅ͥͨ̈́̓̔ͪ.̟ͧ̏ͧ̎̈́.̊ͅͅ.̼͎̀̃̈ͮ"̥̪̮̹͕͚̖̩͆  
͉̜͌  
̠͇͉͇̟ͧ̋  
̩̪͎̩͓̙͕̖͂͋͑ͦ̽ͬ"̮̬̖͚̪̋ͭ̔ͨ̃͋ͨͯ͋N̰̮̞̆̏̏ȃ̝̘̈́͛ͣ͂̚ṱ͍͚̦͆͌ͩ̚s̪̦͇͕̗̳̺̏̂̊ͯ̐ͦ̅ͮū̟͇̭ͦ̉k̤͓̝̪̠͍̮͉̈̒ͦͪ̎̎͌ͩi̱͉̝͔͕̝̗͕̎ͯ͑ͦͅ.̤̒̔̆̍͛̈̓ͬ̓.͔̗̮͈͉̟͋.̮̦͖̹̝̈́͗̇ͭ́̎ͩͫ"͔̦̜ͥͣ  
͈̱͈͎̪̫̝̒̍  
͕͎̖̤̤̩̥̇̊͛̅

 "ͩ̉̔ͣͭͧ.̬̺̼̜͚̐ͭ̌ͥ̐̇͑ͅ.̼̜̺̆ͬ.̜̠̹̻̬̠͚ͫ̇ͨ̀͋"̮̙̳̱́̾ͅ

̬̠͌ͧ͑̉  
̞̆"̆ͫ.̻̹̹̈̿̀̉͗.̎̈̎̾.͗ͪ͋͑ ̥̮ͨͤM̳̦̯̖͓̔o̫̪͚͉̝n͎̖ͬ̉ͣ̐̉ͫ̂ȉͫǩ̿̓̌͐a̗̋̆̌?̱̲̟̏ͯͮͤ̇ͨ̚ͅ"̝͔̺͊ͅ  
̥̮̟̗̣̺͖́  
̭͌̄ͤͥ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"̪̍M̥͉̼̤̘͍ͅė͔̹͇̰̠̳̐͆ͦ̀̈̈́i̯̫ͧ?̿́͑͒͑ͨ̑"̠̲͔̦͕̝̐̓͐

 

You finally hear a weak voice answering your call.

 

"̫̮̪͇͚͖͛ͥ̏M̗̫͈̣͎̦̅ó̰͇̤ͯn̗̱͍̗̪ͬ͑ͭ̎̊ͅỉ̤̩͇̦͙͗̔ͥ̚k͕̬̳̻̖͒́͂ͩa̠̖͖͗ͣ̈́̓̀ͩ̉̑̂!͈̳̜̼̣̈̓̓̃̇̓!̗̯̥̩̭̪̎̆́ͬ̾ͨ͗ͅ!̮̠̓̏̚"͔̙̾̅̓͊̂̾ͅ  
͖͎̬̗̱͎̂̅̓͋  
̱̳͔͎ͥ͐̇̍ͬͯͨ"̩ͬ͆͛ͅǑ͔̖̟͖̝̻̺̻h͚̦̲͋̔͋ͮ,̣͇͙̋̐͑̉ͪ̐̐ ̜̠ͤͬ̈́ͧ̓̑̀t̙̦̫̟̋̇͆̀ͭ̋̀̚h̦̖͑ͮ̑ͅa͍̪͓̘̖͍͛ͪ̿̂͛ͪn̳͚͕͚ͤͧ͂ͧk̗̬̜̻̖̯͙̞̰͒̅ͯ͊ͧͦ ͓̪̯͎̩̙͕̙̌̔G͎ͪ̀͂o͍̞̝ͮ̎ͣͫ͆d̝̘̼̘̝̘̟̯̏͋̓̂ͅ!͔̫͆̈ͧ̒ͮ"̼̺̓̈́̋̃ͣ

 

Monika seems happy to hear you but worried at the same time.

 

"̮̘̝͕͉̥̩̌͛W̮̣̜͕̟h͕̺̘̬̄a̳ͥͮ̉ͮ̉ẗ̖̙̯̙͓͕͆̃̆ͨͫ̐ ̲͚̹̑͐̈ͮhͧ̔̌a̳͙͇̳͉̪ͧ̅p̋ͣͬͬ̀p̼̈̆̐ͤ̑̉͗ḛ̌n̜̤̞͎̔̂͐̎̊e̽͗ͭ̊d͒ͩ̉̊̌̐?̮̤̝͎̍̈̋̄͒̅ ̺̱͚̗̺̱̯̈̈́̈́͂Iͧͣ̊ͯ̈ͫ ͙͖̳̻͆̄t̖͈̙͂ͪ̌ͣͪ̂ͨḫ͕̦͔͈̗̥̌̐̂ọ͉̥̎̾̑ū̺̫̼̙̖̭͓g͎̺̗͋̀͊̎h̳̼͎͎̆́͋t͇̣̙̮̄ͨ̑ ̤͔̠̣͂̑́iͨt̖͉̞̫̘ ͈̩̮̝͓̹̀͆͌ŵ̿ͬ̓ͯ͌̋aͮͮ̑s͓͊͐̊́ ͇̖̺̭͊a̞͗ͣ̿ͫͬl͐̉̏ͬl̦̻̽̂̉ ̘͔̼̞ͭ͛ͦ͒̇̉́o̦̞̤͕̣͂̃̈̉ͧ̓ͧṽ͉̪ͨ̒ͦ̔ͅē̲̑r͒̏͑͊!͍̜̐ͩͥ"̺̱̩͐͋͛͑̊͊̾

 

  "̺̯̖͙̏͆ͭ̀ͩͥ͌I͇̬ͬ̏͌̿̊͆̈̾ṭ͈̝͗̇ͬ̄͒ͪ̚'̝͈̲̹̤̞̺ͫ̆͋̽ͥͦ͐s̙͕̳͓̎̽̊̉ͬ͑̀͑ͭ ̝̻̯̻̥̦̬̭͚ͩ̓̃͌̔ͭ̃n̩͈͇͑ͨ̀ȏ͈̬͕̘͊ͤ̊͊t̫ͨ́ͧͧ.̮͔͚̼̖̥̯̂.͎̘̿̌̓͒.̲̥̖̯̤̦͉̈́̎͗͆͆̽̎ͯ"̞͚̞͇̺̽ͤ̓̇̏͂̿͋́  you tell her. She seems confused.

 

"B͎̬̥͓̜̋̇ͅ-̺̺͍͇̰ͭB͐̉̽ͦͩuͣ͑͗̇͌ͬ̈t́̂̽ͪ̉̔.̟̉.̄ͤ̿ͯ̒.̙̒͐ͦͯ͒̈ͩ ̼͚̯̩́ͤ́ͬ̾ͮ͑W̥͓̘̥̉ͬ̍ͪ̃̐̃e̝ͧ ̲͉d̠̒͗ͩ̌̐e͉̪͎ͫ̀l̬e͕̖̿ͯ̊́ẗ̯̱̪͓̻̮́̓͐̅ͪͥ̆e͍̙̫͓̮͗́ͭd ̪͇̙̟̰̯͖́̒̓ë̲̗͓͔͔̒v̭̞̗͙ͯ̆̉ͥé̙̐̄ͣ̈́r̳̞͙̟̭̺͇ͨ͛̌ͭ͋y͈t̻̲̳̘̦̮̽͆̌͐͌ͅh̘̝̲ͫ͑̌̑ͭͫͅi̙ͯň̞͚̬̬͑̏g̙̹̼̞ͬ̆̆ͅͅ.͎͉̬̪̙͗.̰͓̭̗̟͓̂ͥ.̠̺̙̥̄́ͅ ̘̻̝̠ͬͬ̾̄ͫ͗W̗̰̥̫̼e̅ ͈͉̌͋́́̓un͎͍̳͙̏̇͋̾ͅn̙͎̬̯̥̺̗ͫi̠̯̣n̩͙̐ͩ́̓ͣs̥͖̫̐̿́̿͛̆ṫ̞̦̪͔̃a͙̲̬̐ͬ̑͛͂l͇̝͆͗͂̓̅̆̒l̾͒̐̽͗̈̓e͎͇̘̖̩͎dͥ͋ ͕̀́̉̌ͦ͂͋t̬͍̘͙͉͆h̲̲ͮ͒̃ͩ̐̚e̞͚̺͕͇ͮ̅̆ ͕̯̭̫͈̩ͮ́ͫ́ͧ͒̒g̼͐́ͨȃ͇͇̹̈̿̄ͯ̊̚m̠̞̬̃̓̑̐ͫ̚e̐͗̒͂͐ͤ ̫̬̬̪̻ͣͧ̏c̰̙͕̙͊̀ő͈͙̜ͅͅm̝̻̝p̠̯̣̯̱̣̱̈̓̆ͧ̿̚l̞̜̱e͉̫͗̒̓ṱ̼̤̱̝͍̊̂́̎ͤ̂ͅe̤͕̯̮͉̘l͈̱̼̣̮̒̓ẙ̤̺ͭ̔͐̿ͬ̆ͅ.̻̉̏.̟͉̙̮̦̤ͅ.͐ͣ̈́"̳̤̪͉̹̾̐̈́ͯ̿̐  
̤͕̳͌̐̊͋̒̔  
̼̼̜̮̼̱̈́"͎̣̲̹̥̈.͓̙ͩ̚.̣̱̯̩̺.̰͛ ͚̘̯̺ͅUn͚̳͖̘̽l̻̺̍̇ͫ͂̊̔e͙͛sͯ̄̊ͣ̚ṣ̄̇ͭ̅͂̽ͬ.̯͈.̞͕͎̺̄̆̂.̜̦̺̹̗̗̱ͪͬ̓̋"̠̹̮̦̞̟̖ͯͤ̔̌̓

 

Monika finally realise who you are.

 

"̱̻̼̗͕̠͍Y͖̘̜͐̎̍o͉ͧ̚u̦̹͇̥̯͒́̎̉̍ͅ'̱̻͉͗ͅͅr̪e͌ͦ̽͒ͬ̇̚ ̰̠̘̑͊͂̾̇ṉ̫̻̼͔̠͛ͥo̻̦͚̼͑̎͐̈́ť̥̪̮͉̱̤̺̑͋̍͂̓̅ ̘̲͍̥͈̑͛͋ͥ͒m̑̄̓ͮ̚y̪̐ͭ ̫̘̗̮̱ͮͪ̿M̪ẽ̩̳̝̜ͦͅͅĭ̭͕̈,͆̒̔̍͂͊ͣ ̙̂͂̓̑ͮȧ͎͖̠̯̊̚ṛ̘ė̤͇ͤ͑̒͌͊ ̣͈̩̖͂̉̓̔̽y̭o̞̮̗͖̙͙͊ͭ̊͊ȕ̟͖͎̞?̩̀͊̚"̻͕͍̱͖͂̃ͨͬ̇͛

 

You sigh, making a big static sound.

 

  "̙̳͓̥͈̂ͧ͗ͯͪ̀N͇͉̖ͧͨͤo̬͓̲͙͙̦̳͔̓̐̍ͮ̐ͅ.͉̻͓̥̳̭͓̟̂͐͂͂ͩ̈̐.̘̺̥̺̹̮͉͈̇̓.̲̺̙̟͛̇̈̂ ̰͔̻̝̱̜̄ͯ̿͆̑͌I̞͖̩͚͖ͦ̏͋̒̐̽͒ͫ͂'̫̠̳̪̣͚̉ͧ̾ͬͅm͕͇̜̭̌͗ͭ̈̅́̃̈ ̞̮̊ͣ͌n̟ͮ͌̎ͫ͑ͨ͐o̻̖͚̺̱̖̹̔͋ͭ͂̀̄̽͌t̙̲͚͊̀͐͗.̠͈̟͓̞̫̲ͫ̅̍̚.͓̙̤̅̅.̥͍̖̼̈̋̄̏ ̟̱̐̋̌I̬̰̘̤ͨ̔ͪ̇ͣ͛͑'͕͔̩̽̄ͮ̿ͤ̽m̯ͤͤ͂ͩ͐̽͛ ̩̝͚̖̖̱̞͋ͣṣ̮͉̹̞̣̠̒̈͒ͭ̔ͤͮ̏͆o̹̭̞̙̼̙ͮͅr̥̙͔͔͖̂ͨ̾͊͒̍̈r̠̼̼̹͂ͫ͒̅̅͛̈̎ͦÿ̞̬͇́͛,̯͚͋͐̅̓́ ̤̫̫͕̤̃̅M̘̬͊̔͛ͭ̚o̝͍̿͊̊n͕̘̩̱ͯ̋̽ͭ̉͋ͨ̅̐i̱̯̯̫̭̤͖̙ͩ̽̉k̥͔͚̫̱ͮ̏͋̎a̦͙̝̗̤̬̻͊̓̿.̘̘̘̙̮̱̮ͮ̊̽̽ͅ.͉̩̠̟̥̲̗̙͗ͯ̿͂̍̚.̰̀̆"̥͈̣̭̱̦̯͐ͯͩͫ͊̈́͊̂ 

 

She narrows her eyes to you.

"̲͓̫Ỵ̗̦̻ͭͫ͊o͚̦̥̤̟̗͕u̫̬̺͎͎͓̅ͬ̒̌ͮ̾'̼̓͊̐ͣͬr̻͖ͣ̔͌̅e̩̳̘̪̙ ̟̯̥̠ͤ̊͛ͦ̒̂̚ț̜̮̈́̅͑͌ͨh̤̥̳̟̺̳͌̽̍͗e̖ͤ̾̂̊ ̙̱͎̗ͫ̋̓̔͂̈͛Ṃ̻͙͑̏̑ͣ̔͊Ć̜̬̩̤̘,̖̗͍̬̻̋͛ͯ͒̀ͤ͗ ̪ͬr̝͇͙̪̦̩̿͂̈́̆̽ͬ͆i͉̞̩̾̓̈́g̞͕͚̼̏͒̑͌̄h̫͉͊t̗̯̞͈̪̤̮̋ͬ?̳͎͍ ̄ͬͅY̥̝͕̠̲̜̺̆ȏ̜̠̓ͧͦ͗ͤ̔u̞̇̉'̱̹̬̽ͭ͆͗̔̆r̽͛ͩ̔͊ͮ͊ẹ̣̒ͮͭͤͯ͌̑ ̙̳̰̞̩͙̞̉ͣ̀̿̌ț̲̟̞͖̆̑ͭͅh͈̐̏͆̈́ȇ̋ͭ̍ ̤͊̓̾͌o̯ͮͭ̾ͪ̇̏̆n̫̯͋͂̿ḕ̝̩̫̌́ͬ ͨ͂M̖̻ë̦͍͍̰̦̣̗ͯi͒͐ͯ̊ ̼̩͙͌̄̈́̄͛̉̃ͅc͇ͮ̿͋̑̓ͅo̱͍͍̹̦͍n̫̲̮̣̄ͪț̮͕̝̺͎ͣͦ̍̍̚r̠ͣͣ̔ŏ̠̭̬̼͓̰͉̐l̅͌̽l͖̺̤̳ͫ̈e̗d͕̙ͮͧ͂̊̈́ ̲͉̐͐̾͊̂s̤̦͕̹̈́ȏ͊ ̠͂͌̽͂̑͒̀h̙̏ẻ̓̃ͦͩͣ̚ ̬̪͓̯̈́́c̪͖͖ͫ̅̉͛a̳͕̠̫̗̲ͦ͐̈́͑ǹ͎͍ͨ̈̂̆ ̖̪͙̗ͫͪť͙͉̩̮̳a͎̜̮̟͚̮ͧ̔ͩl̖̣̄̏̌̈́̓͌̑k̄ͮͩ̅ͮ̉̍ ̅t̹̺͈͎̘̅͋̅͒̓ͫo̥̺͉̪̝̞̽ ͕̜̲̲͍͎̾̈̑ͨͫ̄ͩm͙͆ẽ.̦̲͉͍̤̹͎̈́͗͗̈̿ͥ.̮͕̹̟̻̆̈̎̾ͦ.̤̯̩̰̽ͪ"͈̳̬͚ͮ̐ͫ̉  
̖͖̫̞̻̰ͤ͒͆̏ͤ  
̪̭̣ͨ̄"͔̖̱̖ͦͧ̆H̦̮̿͛̎̊̀o̜̗͕̜ͩ͐̃̿̃͛w̹̅̃ͫ͒ͭ ̝̤̰̯͓͔̀̂̽ͦͭḍ̲ͮ̂̓̃i̬͚̙̅ͥd͕̮̩̱̱ͬͮ̐̓̉̐̅ ý͍ͪͦ͂o̼ͯͪͭ́u͚̮͎̞̝͔̍͂͐ ͓̣̦̉̽̾̾ͪ̽̚g̭͍͓͆ͮͮ̿̚̚ọ͈̫ͦͤͩ̚t̩̑ͩ̿̍ ̞͆̾o͎ͪͩ͑ͭ̿ȗ̜̱̋t̼ ͐͆̓̈́b̰̳̙̹̤͍̟y̜̔͛̒ͦ̐̅ ̘̇y͔̪̭͈̠̟̻o̹̳̣͔̬̍u͙̤̺͚̖ͭͩ͌ͅr͔̞̺͍̥̭̟ͨͦsͫͦ̃̽e̖̤̭͚ͬ̔́ͣͨl̃ḟ͓̙̮?͖͓̥͉̲͒̃̊̀̄̚ ̙̌̋̉̌̈ͯͦI̩̦͖̹̳̺͈t̮̥͖̩ͭ̏̒ͤ̿ ̗̠͔̠̺͖́ͭs̪̯͍͎̳ͪ͋̔h̟̗ͥo͂u̦̎͂ͯl̠̯̤̥̦̗͛ͩ̽̔ͥ͐̿d͙͙ͦ̒ṇ̯̹̮̻ͪͬͯ'ͬt̹̼̫͓̫̝͗͌̋̎ͬ̅͂ ̞̩͎̞̫͐ͭ̓̑b͉͓̗̹̙̺ͩ̀̃̈́̌̇è̜̞̝͚͖ p͕͈ō̼͚̠͍̉͊̔̉ͨs̖̹͕̬̭̍s̻͖̻̼̞ǐ͖͖̄̏̿͒̌͊b̦͙ͪͤ̎̈́l͎ͥ̐ḙ̖̝͉̰͈̔̐ͦ͂ͥͧ̔.̟̲̩ͧͥͩ.̹͚̱̟̌ͧ̒̎.͉͗͒"͈̝̙̲̪̔̓ͭ̊ͅ

 

"̥̺̬̬͕̯͕̇͊̀̒ͅT̮̟̣͚̰͖̪ͦ̒͒̌̀h̹̖̝͉̬̩̻̺ͯͣ͛̒̈́ͬa̦͖̖̞̖̝ͣ̇ͭ͛̔̅̄ͮt͈͇̖̘̄̄ͯ͗͊͐ͅ'̘̣̊͆̈ͯs̟͈̲̯̾̿ ͉̯̘̎́̒ͥ͛ͧ̉̈͆n̮̥̲͓͍̱̯̰͕ͩo͓̻͇͌͌ͩ̅͛̔t͚̭̘̩̱̬̖̩̂́ͦͨ͛̿ ̭̥͉̗͎̿ͥͣ͑̉̐͋͂͗i͙̤̻̦͇͈͎̙̓ͨ̊m͍̮͔͚̺͌ͨͮͩ̐̉̐́p͉̮͌̅ͣͣͧͤͤo̭̦̥̻͈̟ͥ͋̓͗̿r͎̘̝̰̩͛̓̃̿t͉̹̲̭̮̰̥ͥ͂ͮ͐̊ͅͅa̬̟̗̝̲͛n͙̬̟̮͕̼̱͓̣̓͆̋̅͆ͤť̪̗̜̭͓̦ͪ ͉̹̟̓r̳̥͆͛͆ͅi̟̼̘̪̖͌ͯͬ̉̿̃̌g͕̲̠̘̩̝̟̱ͯͮ̈́̒ͨͭ͋̈́ͧͅh͎̘̼͚̩͎̝͒̌̓ͬͮ̓̓ͭͅt͍͔̞̍̓͋̿̄̂̋͂ ̤̽̌ͣn̳͙̭͙͖̓ͧ̀o̩̫̜͖̪̯̤̽́ẘ͓̯͙̣͚͔̂.͓̟̻͔͈̱̏͐͐̽̍͗̚.͎̣͖̭̺̙̀̉ͧ̎ͦͨͅ.̜̙̣̯̼̝̅͋̑͂̑͑̈ͅ"̞̱̾̔̂̃ͬ̈́̆̋ You insist.

̝̦̠͎͔̼̂ͥ̊̎͌  
̅̊̓ͤ̓ͅ"̱͇͉̻̯̙͙̞͛ͫͯͭͤͬ̈́M̝̖̥̱̼͙̪̿̅̅͂ö̹̩͍́̎̀n̘͙̭̖̮͈͍͛͑̔̇̂̽̊̀ị̻̯̌̌ͦ̉̈́ͮ̚k̗̰ͧ̄̊ͮ̌̈a̜͔̦̩̘̪͓͙ͮ̏̍̎.̰̳͖̯ͫͅ.͉͖̬̼͈̐̒̓̉̀̉.̹̹̗̥̍ͧ̓̋ͯ̆ͨ̋̐ ͓ͩ̐͌̒͗͗̽I̩̼̜̬̻̝ͩ͗͗̒ͅͅ ̝̠̮͚̭̗̥̭̞̌̂t͙̍ͨ̿̑h͚̣͍ͤ̑ͪͤ̊͋̐͒ͅĭ͇͙͗͑̿̅n̳̥̪ͣk̞̹̎ͣͅ ̙̳̭͍̤͎̹͓͆ͭ̾̚I̫͈͈͓̔͂̂̏̋͗̑̄ ̱ͤ̒̂͑̊͋͋̽k͉̘͍̥͍͚̜͔͛̈́n̫̭̗̭̝͍̳̊̚o̤͈͔̟̎̍͌ͅw̩͕̪͉̩͖͆̈́͂ͧ̊̈̇ ͍̆̿ͪ̐ͅa͙̼̬̺̪̩̓ͬͯ̈́̋̚ͅͅ ̰̦͓̘̱̲̰͚̓w̟̯̓̑͐a̮͍͈͛ỳ̺̝̮̯͙̻̓̿̇̾ͮ̊ͮ ͍̥̪̠̑̀t͚̜̟͔̬͂̾̀ͮ̅o̩͍̟̔ͤ̊̇ͪͯ͐̐ ̻̰̙̩̳͙̳͒ͤ̒͋̌ͣ̃m̙̫̘̦̐ͫ̎̀a͉͕̳̳̦̮ͦ̒ͫͮk̪̞̩̦͉͆̔̾e̠̖̗͊̈́͌ ̞̳̾̊̔̄ͮ͋̊ͣ͗y̮̯ͯͤ͑̂̏̋̋̆o͙͕͖͍̔͐ͧ̔ͭ͊͑̅u̱̙̪̻͎ͯ̓̽ ̰̠̟̭̓ͮ͊̈́̒͋̆͒̀g̰͈ͫ̎̓ḭ̥͈̟̟̾ͣr͙̭̥̩̳̈̍͌̐ͫ̇̍ͨl̟̝̞̠̟̘̮͈͂̉̑s̳̼̞͕̤̺̆̅͐ͣ̋̐ͣ̿ ͎͙̰͕̲͓̃ͦc͚̺̰̯̬̯͓̯ͤͮ͊͌̿͐ͅo̯̘̤̞͐͛ͥ͒ͯͪm̟̜̻̞̙͎̪̜̍ͨ̊ͯͧͅe̝̓͊ͦ̋ ̰̱̺̗̭̟̘̄b͙͈̰͉̱̙̞͖̺͆̉̇͑̄á͇̘ͪ̉̑͆̽ͧc̟̺͉̭͎̯̳̝͛̍̊̇̓ḳ̼̋̈.͎̺̘̱̟̭ͭͥ̑̊͛̒͗ͪ.͇ͬ̆̓̓ͣ̋.͓͍͗̒ͩ̈́"̥̞̰̖̙͇̅̇

 

Monika's eyes get wide with your last phrase.

"̌̅͑͊ͧ͒Y͔̯͙͐͗̉̉̔̒̐o̭͋u̜͓̞̰̔͒̌͂̽̚̚ ̭̦͆̍ͤ̉͆̚m̘͙̂ḙ̻̘ͮa̤̦̺̖n̹̰̱͍̓͒ͦ̚.̫̫̰͖̱̣̔.͙̗̋ͪ.ͫ͐ͬ̃͂̓ ̔ͦͧ͆̾T̼̝ͤ̊̎̈́õ̙̻͍̤̪̝͐ ̱m̻͖ͯ̄̎ͣ͆̚aͭͤk͉̖̽̌̂̎ȇ̫̯̖̬̮̯̙ͧ̚ ̥͇̳̩̃ͬ̊̊̓ṫ̲̞ͦ͆ͅh̙͍̙̺̯͚ͫͯͧ̽ẹ̌ͫ͋̓ ̓͐g͍̺͓̮͖̟̃̎̐̆͗ͬ́ͅa̱͖̥̣̫͌ͬ̅̽̑̊m̜̤̬̺̊ͮe̻͉̺̭͇͋͆̍͆͑͊ ̃ͣ̒͗̚s̪̮̹̦͙̳̿ͨt̙͖͔̍̓̅ả̔̒r̩̞̺̝̦͑̄̊́ṭ͙͎͎̩̎ ̗̪̩͇̔͂a͙̋͌͛g̗̥ͥ̾͑ͯ̓̓ͨă̬͚ͨ͂͋i͙ͯ̑̇ͪ̄n̲͎͇̱͛ͨ?̯͎̙̹̮͇ͮ̑̾ͭͧ͊"̻̜̞̠̹̰̦ͭ̄̃͑

 

"̲͙̦͇̙̒ͩ̃̒ͫ͊́N͕͔ͪ̅̀ͧ͊̀o̹̪̱̟̪ͮ̃̔ͧ̑ͅ.͉̻̜̜̣̲̙͕ͩ̆.̝̞̟̳̫̯̘̅͛ͥͧ̾̀̿ͅ.͍̪̱͌͛͌͂͑̄̈́"̯̦ͥͫ͆̂̓̉͊̋̆ you decide to be honest, you can't help them if you lie.

  "͕͚̪Ț͔͇h͍̖̣̬͖͚̣ͅe̪̹ ̭̺̖͚͕g̩a̬̗̩͉ͅm̞̻̬̺̫͓ͅͅe̹̬̱̜͚̥̥̘ ̦c̙̜a͎̤͈n̦̹'̼̲t̩͍͔̹͚̯ ̥̼̤͚̻͈b̼͍̺̦e͖̪̭̖̗ ̠͔̣̤̪̬s̬͔̪̙̟̠t̖̟̝̪̞̖̹ͅa̱͎r͔͈͙t̩̬͎̲͎e̮̗̟̺̤d͖͍̣̩̯̫̟ ̤̥̦̻̭̖͕a̝̤͚͇͖̪͙̰̭g̥̦͇a͇̥͎̮̻i̲̝̱̲̼n͕̩͔͓̯͖ͅ ̣u̯͈̭n̮̤̗̟̯l̝͙͇̥̰͉͓e̝͉s̮̙̠̳̺s̻͈̝͙ ̱̖t͇͔̠̭̗ͅh̹͓̳͕̦̯̮e̲̩̫̻͚ ̹̥̳̯p͙̘̘̹̺l̟̯a̠͓̭̯͚̳͓y̝͖̞̙̭͍e̫̗̩̲̩̤̭r̠͈͕ ͔̳͙̞̥̳̦̘w͕̬̲i̩̘s̪̯̞̳͇͎̼h͖̱̼͔̟̬̦̘̫e̦̭̤̣̠̜͖s̤̠͓̮͕͇ ͕͙t̰͈͍o̠̜̪̯̺.̭͖̭͔̗͇.̰̣̣͉.̘͖̲͓̱̥̻ ̥̤̯H̖̟̱̩̮o̻͈̝̰̩͓̣͖ͅw̦̬̜͉̲e̖̮͔ṿ̘e̟r͔̘͕̫̻.̠.̫͈̠̮̩̘.̰͍͕̠̮̫͕̝ͅ ̙̖̺̯͎̣̭̦̠T͚̝̖̹̩ẖḙ̘̗͔̰̪r̞̦e̦̖̙͔ ̘̳i̘͙͕̯s̭̗̺͎ ̞̞̠̦̬͈̰̯a̦͚̱͈̪̯͚ͅ ̯̥̝̮w̝̖ͅa̙͖͙̹̹̳͍̺yͅ ̘̭̞̳̭̭̜t̩͔̮o̰ ̦̘͖͇m͎̯̟̲a͈̭k̼̞̣̟͓̲e̩̬̫̜̱͖̮̤ ͇̣͔͍͍̥y̳̭̲̙̦̪o̬̪͙͓͍͓̼u̫͈̝͇̣̱̭̰ ͇͈̤̭̺g̲̭̪͓̥ụ̺̤̟ͅy͚̟̤̪͎̝s̲̺ ͖̰̰̯̗͙c̠͎o͚̦̙̻n͔̬t̪i̱̱̣n̯̫͕̯͔u͕̩̱͍̞͕̙̬e͔̥̝͖̥͖̫ ̹̟̫̼y͉͚̠̪̲̳͖͈o̩͇̥̹͚͓̩u̼̜͖̥̗̟̗̖r̖̫̫̟͓̲̫̼ ̪̞͔͕l̘̯i̦͎̯̫͓͖͓̟̘f̬̗̘̭̯̠̩͉e̘̬s͖̻͕̺̪̝̦ͅ ̭̦̤͙w̱̱̻i̥̙̰̟t͖̥̘h͉͈̖̙̞͍͖o͉̱̭͔ụ̱ͅt͍͍͍͍͇̣ ͉͎͚̩t̟̲̳̟̣̣̝h̺͖̯̱̱e̩̻ ̗͉͎̳͍͉p̟͉͖͍̰͍ͅl̹a͖̜̱y̫͍̘e̮̬͎͔r͎̣͎'̻̦̬͉͚̝͚̜s̠͉̫͙ ̖͈͙̠ͅw̻i͙͕̬̬̣l͍̜̯̖̪l̰̜̘̺̗"̹͈̹̜̹͕͚̘̫  

 

  A͆͋̂nͯ́͋d͗ͤ̅̉ ̽whͫ̊̎͆̅͑y̅̈́ ̐̔̿w͒o̓û͋ͭ̈ͥ͒lͯ̈́ͬͭ̈̾̐dͬ͂ ̃̍͒̒̄͑I̓ͥ̍̓̊ͦ̾ ̋͐ͤw̉ͩ̆̿ͥͦ̎ä́ͧͩ̄͒̄n̓̌́̈́̍͌tͧ͒͛͛̽̌ ͧͭ̅̊͗tͧ̾ͬͥ̓͂́o͛̃ ̒̐̈́̚̚ĺͤ̈͌̒̚i̋̿̑̽͗̈́ͥvͥ̇͐̚ȇ̊ͫ̈́̚ ͧ͑̀a͑ fͮ̚ã͗͊ͥk̾eͦ̍ͩͭ ̎ͬl̓̎̽ͦi͑fͦ̎͆̇͊ẻͨ͒͂ ̉̐͋ͪwͥͣ̈́̆ͬ̃͂itͩ̄̂̍ͩ̄hͩ̈̂oͫ̒͆ͫͧ͌̅uͦ́t ͒͐̀̎̎̍̈́M̀e͒̔͒ͭiͥͬ͒͊̑ͤ?ͪ̿"ͣ̅ͭ̋̓  Monika almost yells at you but keeps trying to stay calm as always...

 

"̟̮̲͖̟͉ͅĬ̇ͨͫ ̺̠͑̇̒ͧͤͅͅl͖̦̼̦̖̲̿ͫ̑ͮ͊ͥͅo͊̒̄̓vͩ̔e̥̪͇͇̘̦ͤ ̻M̆ͥͣ̋e̙͙̗̞̥͋̅̂̈̾̒i̯̼̤!̬̰̣̹̼̉̑̆̓ ̜̠̝̹͔̓Iͭ̓̑ ̍ͤc̼̦̲̱̎̌̂a̭̬͇̱̤ͫ̈́̾̑ͮͨn̗̥̝̫͔͚̜'̯̮̼͈̱͎̥͐͑t̻͌ͤͥͭ ̜̏̋̾ͮ̋ͩ̽ĺ͉i̯͙̱͚͓̥̱͊̅v̤̲̰̗̪̰̮́̉̉ͣ̄̄ͬe͕̹̘̤ ̜̦ͫ̅̉a̔ͦ̉̒̌̿̒ ̲̩̑̾̂͂͐ĺi̤̦͕ͣ̎f̗̜̜͍̐͑̽͗̇e̻͔̼̩͚͕̝̔̈́͂ͥ̔ ̤ͬwī̜̚t̼̘̼̻̰̉ͪͬ͗hͩo̐̾̆̀ͧ̅ṵ͖͈̻̗ͫt̜͎̮͕̩ͦ̈ͬ͒ ͈͈͇͑̾̉ͨh͚̺͚̺̞̖̥͐̓̒̍ͩ̽̂iͤ̉m̖͙͚̞̜̠ͪ!̯̳̺̱ ̲͚́͋W̘̭͇͍͖̳ͯ̉̆ȟ̗̺̟̙͙̿ͨa̞̦̲̣͊̍͐̓͒ͪ̉t̟͎͎̼̪͔͕̍̓̓ͤͬ̉́ ͙̪̺̉ͦ̏͐͑͗ͅmͦͤ̉͑͒̎a͈̘͙ͤ͌ͬ̑̓͒k͉̦̭̇̏ͭ͆̊̇̏e̖͚͋͛ͩ̅̑̐s͙̙͉̱̻̜̩ͨ̇ ͙̮̘̤̈͆͆͛y̮̦͇ͥ̂͌͂̿o͔̲̬͚͉͉̥ͬȗ͇̥̰̫ͅ ̠̜̻͕̦ͅt̼̓ͬ̋̉̑ḧ̗̫̝ͅi͖͉͉̠̠̠̊͛n̳͔̳̞͕͔̊͑k̗͚̦̟̝͚͚̑̈́ͥ ̪̳̉̅ͪt̠̤͔̹̮̦͆̂h̜a̯͈͕͉ͨ͛̐ť̩̗͙̙̅̾̋ ͈̫̦͈̲̃ͣ̀ͪͅǏ̼͔̹̖̜̐̃̄ ͍̥̱̝̾̀͌͆ͯ͆w̱ͦ̎̈́o̐ͫ̄ͨͤ͂ͨu͋ͧͥ̑l̠͎͕̤d̦ͭ̑̆̿̈ͬ͑ e̦̞̖͍̦̙vḙ̱̤̦̓̿͐̈͗ͅͅr̥̯̝͍̞͒ ͓͇̱͍͍͖̘͌ͧ̓̅ẇ͊̒̾̃ͬi̦͓̹ͮͯͯ̍̊͌s͎̥̟̱̣͛͋͂͑̔h̒ͬ̏̉ͬ̒ͧ ͓̲̠͙̝͂ͭ̏̽̓̔i̜̼̰̻ͨ͂́͆͑̒̒t͔̹͇̹͓̩̳̄̍?̜̱͓̻̠̯̮̉͑̃͆ͨ̍"̟̩̘̦͎̟̮ͣ̊̃̓ 

 

You sigh really deep, trying hard to hold your irritation.

"̣͉̼͎̗̹̓ͪ́͋́̒͂ͅẂ̥͓̲̞ͪ̽ͣ͊̅̂e̬̦̐͊͗̔ͫ̒ͧl̰̻̝̞̂͌l̤͈̮̃̂̔̀ͯ̚,̱̜̥͆͊̌̓͆ͦͥ̈́ ̟͍̗̬̗̫͔͉͙ͦ̆̇̀̅̾I̯͊̀͊̿͌ ̞̯̞̻̦̎͆̀d͓͕̝͍̜͖͂̆̿o̥̻̘͊̆̆́̄n̹̦̲̮͖̱̤̣ͭ͐̔'̪̦̜͓̲̈́͊t̲͉̘̬̫͆̀͑ͤ̔̉̊̇ ͈̊͊k̝͔̩͎͖̙̒̿̆̿̚n͙̬̪͎̩ͬ̇̈́̉ͫ̇̔o̰̪͖̝̝̬ͨͨͯ̉w͖̭̣̻̳̺͑̿̔.͎͙̰͎̦̙̰͉͒̓̌͒̄ͥ̈́̓.̝͕ͦ̇̂̄ͪ̿ͅ.̺̝̼̐̆͂̓ͩͣ̐͑ ͙͈̲̮̜̣͆M̟̲͇̺͉̓̽ͣͦͪḁ̤̌y̲̮͕̠͖͖̭ͫͤb̻̘ͦͥ̓̈́̔͌ͧͦ̃e͖̺̫̯̜͇ͮ́ͫ̈ͅͅ ͓̇͆̔̒ḅ͚͚̰̩͍ͫͮ͂ͮ͌̂̚ȅ̙͍̠̞̯̲̻̑̓̃̽͑̐ͦͅc̰̝̯̥͈̔ͪ̄̂ͮ̅ͅͅͅa͈͖͓̭̠̰̘̒̉̀̈́̅u̹͕̤̝͉͈̠͌s̟̗̼̾ͦͬe̳̱̗̪ͯͥͪͅ ͚̼͚͙̩̲͙̪̟ͬͬ̊ȟ̟̤̭̟̗͖̈́e̻̘͕̘̜̫̘͆̉̀ͪ̈̚ ̱͕̠͈̮̟̘̓̎͂̋̚Ȯ̜͉̯̦̈́̂̿ͤ̿̓ͅB͍͖̝͚̲̒V͈ͫ̑ͭ̀I̤̦͖͔̞̾̂͊O̬̦̩̠̓͐̆͊ͪ͐ͅU̦͇̗͙͙͙͍̔͛ͥ̆͒͌S̮͇̰̥̳͈̬̈́̿̌̎̽̚L̖̳̘̮͎͕͕ͪ̅͂͂Ỳ͓͍͉̙̠̳̼͎̏ ͍ͮd͙͎̝̰̬̰͛̽̐̉͐̆ͭo͓̩ͧ̿̽ͤ͋ḙ̣̤̠̽̊s̪̰̠̝͖̹̻̝̐̀̌ͅn̩̳͈̪͒'̻̲̥̺̘̲͖̖̼ͬ̿t̤̦̞̗͓̭̒̓̿͒̍̚ ̪̻̈́ͯ̈́̑̇g̤̯̬̲̉̌̈́̊͌̒i̥̖͚̣͓̊ͥ̈ͧ̊v̦̪̘͍͙̹̲ͫͮͅe͙̻̮͉̠̊ͩ͆ͅ ͚͎̳̖̭̱͎̳̌ͦ̈́̓ͭ͑͐ͩa̯̖͗͛̓ ̪͔͙̺̻̫͎̖̉s̺͇̍̂̐̅ͯ͋̑͂h̟̝̲̘̳̾͋ͩ̌̆̍ͭ͋ͅi͚ͤͦ̐t͓̝͇͉̤̼̺ͣͧ͑ͬͬͬ̑ͅ ͓̬̙ͫͬ͌̈̃̄ͬ̍a͇̲̠͚̮͍̪̯̓b̟̼̱̯̠̑ͩ̆ͣ̿ȏ͖͐́u̻̞̻͔͎͍̽̉̐t̗̹̭̘͖͍͔̼͐ͬ ̞̮͈̗̳͙̟ͣ͂͂̔̎͛y̜̭̭̹̥͗ͪ͆o̟̹̝̗͑͋̾ͯ͑͑̑͐ͥȕ͙̯̿̄ͩ͆̂,̞̲̪̜̩ͦ͑̿͋͗ͤͤͦ ̲ͤͨ̾ͥͤM͔͇̺̯̬͎͌o͎̥̺̪ͩ͐̃ͥ̿̋ͭñ̠̦͎͕͎͓̯̩̙̿ͦͤ̆ͣ́i͚͉͚̳̙ͩͯ͛̓ͤk̺̭̬ͮ̋̊̈́̉ͨa̳̬̱̮̬͇͚̿̀͋̄̚ͅ"̙̟͚͔͇̣͉̪̳ͭ̈́̆͆͒̑̀

 

Now she's really mad.

 

 

"̹͍̙͚͚̘̱͔̝͇̫̮͉̮̟̤͑ͩ͐̅ͧͭͩͨ̅̃͗H̪̰̫̻̗͌́͂ͣ̓̐̇ͪͭ͗͂̈̑ͪO͇͓̖̯̤̮̯̹̺͖͙̭ͯ̉́̏͐ͦͦͧW̩̤̗͚̜͓̦̟̞̦͙͈͇͇͖̣ͭ̾̀̃͗̃̂̍̽̃͑̂̌ͥ̔͆ͧ ͖̲͈̣͖̥̙̣͖͍̟̰̼̯͍̞̙͇̄ͣͬ̿ͤͮ̽̒̿ͦ̏̓̾ͦ̑ͅD̮̫̫̘̯̞͂̎ͩͯ̏ͧ̊ͮ͗͆̅̚ͅA̻̙̥͙͍̹͙̣̩̭̭̞̬ͫ̄̐̓ͭ̒̿̽͋͌͗̋̓̉R͇̝̗̖̪̥̼͋̾̔͂Ẽ͔̝̬̲̲͉̠͖̮̼͖͕͈͎̖͉͙̲̈́̒̊̐̀̐ ͖͇͈͎̻͉̻̥̦̻͙̩̝̫͈͎̝ͬͬ̃͐ͨ́̑̑̅Ÿ̺̝̬̭̟͍̻̰̖̺̗͖̿̀͆̓͂̒ͪͯ̐͌ͮ̐̂̒̏ͪȮ̳͚͚̟͍͉̞͙͎̼̫̬̼̜ͮ̀ͭͥ̿ͨͯ̈́ͩ́̉̅͒Ů̜̙̫̮̙̩̻͙̭̫̱̙̹̱͓͕̏̓̃͛ ͔͈̭̦̠̫̔ͮ͂̍͂͗ͨ̾̈̒ͯ̓ͧ̚̚S̗̤͖͚͍̣̭̤̮̎̔̿͛̌́͒̉ͭ̿̍̇ͬÃ͙̠̜̦͔͙̦͉̤̫̖̥̥͎̫͋ͯ̅̽̀̽̽ͬ̅Y̗̼̰͚̭͙̣̹͍̺͚͎̥͒́ͦ̐̂̔̏͐̃ͧͨ͊ͮ̐͋̊̿̚̚ ͔̣̙̰̥͎̻̙͈̻͓͔̬̪̞̺̳̼ͬͩͩ̈ͫͯȚ̗͇̻̾̾ͮ̓ͥ̀̚H̝͖͈̺̯͍͉̥̖̣̙͉͂̆̋̍̽̔̃ͦ̀̽͒̋̇̇̾̈̉̚I͔̗̼̮͖̪̘̰̬͓̬̦̖͔̺͗̊̽͆͐͗͒̓ͅS̘͎̲̹͂̑̆ͬ̽ͪ̐ͯ̆ ̫̖̭͍͉͖̠̪̖̦̺̖͓̗ͤ̾̿̂̈͛̓͛̐̇A̦̞̠͍͚̩͈̗͚̹͙̦̗͙̜͈ͧ̊ͥͭ̆̌ͪͤ͑͛͐̏ͅB̹̘̼̥̦̠͍̥ͮ̿̍͒ͧ̓̋͊̍̌ͭͮͩ͒̿͐̓ͅȮ͔͚̞̞͓̣̟͍̜̺̭̺̭̻ͥ͒̑͆̋ͤ̏̈̅̚U̟̩͚̬̼̠̥̜͎̩͖͈̬͓͕̟̳̥͋̑͆̔̄ͭ̌̃̌ͨ̆͋ͫͬ̇ͩͣ̅ͥͅT̜̺̦̥͉̪̠̹̗͉͙̩̦̙̦̖̠̭̱̄ͫ̂̉ͫ̈̿̓ ̘̲̭̤͖̐ͣͫ̿͗̀̈̇͛ͬ̽̌ͫ̐ͪ̿ͣ͊͊ͅM͎̭̠̦͕̞̜͎̞ͣ̒͛̌ͦ̈̒͊ͪͦͅͅE͇̪̱̰͍̹̮̳͈ͮ͐͋ͤͅI̙͇̜̩̘͉̹̙͇̱̩͙̭ͯͦ̏͑̅̌̀͋̈̎̋ͭͪ̉͆ͩ̄̃?̪̹͉̜̗́ͮ̿͌̑ͣͦ͌ͫͫ͗ͭͮͅ?͓͈̙̩͖̲̦̟͎̭̹͕̹̬̫̠ͦ͗̈́̓ͭ͛̐ͮ̉̽̿ͨ͊͒ͨ̚ͅ"̮̲̱̻͚͍̝͎̤̼̦̻̇̃͆̓ͣ̊̇

 

 

  "̻̖̲̻̤͔̒̐̃ͫͬͦO͍̰͕̜̯͋̔̄̒̈h͇͍͖͓̪̥͎̆,̦̮̲̞̱̼̥̊ͬͮ ̟̯̥̼̻̫͉͈̌̆̔̾p̖̭̑ͧ͐͋̈̈̄͒̚l̜̺̣̞̹̫̘̘̋͛̊̒́̆ͫͬẻ̫̯̤ͭ̅ḁ̤̜̝̜͚̇̊̑̇̈́ͯͪ̓̚s̼̲͓͐̐ͬ̏̀ͤ̉̌ͪė͕̬̲̭͖̝ͩ̔͐̽ͥͩͅ,̫̗͗̃ ͓̲͎͓ͪ͂̃̐͋̇̑M̖͕̯̹̤̝̞ͯ͋ͥ̾̌ͬͅo̬̠͙͍̔̿̍ͅṉ̳̦̤͔͌ͩï̞͈̥̦͊ͮͮ͊ͯͤ̾̊k͖͕̝͎̭͙̯̲̅ͣ́ǎ̳̻̰̬ͬ͊̅̐̓̿.̳̱̤̣̩̬̘͐ͧ̽̓̾͂ ̼ͨͤ͂W̪͈̞̖̹͔͉̣̒̃̔̈́ͯ̚ͅh͎̉ͦ͑͊ͪͤͅa̜ͧ̊͑̋̌̃ͦṫ͎̙̝̜̝͍̎̂ ̣̤͙͍̟̱ͮ̃ͩ̎̑̋ͣ̉̚ṃ̐̊ͭͯ̌ͯͫ̌a̙͉̲̟̘̳̘͍̿̌͂͑ͤͥk̗͉̰̖̺͓͎̔͐͆͗͒͒ͦë͚̫͍̬̃̈ͩ͑ͅs̲̃͌̿ͭͫ ̙̫̠̙̞͊̇̿̓ͣ̄ͦ̚y͙̙̩̝͌̐ȯ̩̯͔͍͎̣͚̪́͆̋̄ͪ͒̇u̘̳̱̳͖̦̲̿̒̋̑͗ ̫͕͉̳͚̩̋͒̇ͧ͋̀t̖ͭ͂̌h̞̭̪̣̭͙̩͍̩̏̿̀̄ͫ͌͒i̭͔̝̗̪̽̅̆̔n̳̎́̆̃̐͗k̪̯̪̽̏͐̚ ̰̜͈͎̯ͫ̌ͬh̥̺̘͛̓̑ͪ̀̚e͉̲̹̥͉̗͒̌̈́͋͒̚ ̼͎̘͂̓l͉̠̰̻̑ͩỏ͕̪̥͙̲̜v̥͊̑ͮe̟͍̣͙̖̩̖͉ͭͮ̄š̖̻̪ͫͭ ̭͕̬̩̻̓͒́̋͋̓̄̃y̖̬̼̗͎̗̹͑o͚ͬ́ṳ̲̰̱͎̅̔ͩ̐́?̞̭̒̎̋ ̰́̇͑͑̌̀̿̅ͫẠ̰̊̾̋͑ͭ̚ḟ̹̤͚͚͎̼ͮ̇ͥ̈́͆̌̓t̠̟̯͍̼̤̯̓̋̒ͮͯ̇ͩ̐ͅe̥͓ͦ͋ͥ̃͐̋͐r̪͍̰̲͈̉̂ͦͩ̈́͛̾͊ ̟̯̺̜̲͕ͭͩͫ̓̓͂ͪ̆ͮe̙͇̞͉̪̓̊ͩͅv̜͈̜̰̖͌̿̔e̥̺͊̋r̥̪̣̮͕̽ͨ̈́̇̆ͪy͓̝͇͓ͤͥ̈̍̒̌̑t͓̱͖̣̺͖͋ͥ̐͛͊h͔͔͙̪̝͇̋̔̐ḯ̮͇͉̬̞ͤͧ͂̿̑̍̓ͅn̰͐ͮ͌ğ͙̣͈̝̏͗̆̏ ͚͔͙̥͉ͧ̊͊̏͒̅̌̏́h̩̜̭̺̦̲̼̭̏ͬͪ̋̎ë̻̜̭̻̯͙̱̜͊̿ ͚̯͍͈̄̂ͩď̰̱̯ͤ͌͊̅i̖͋̄ͨ͌̂ͧ̔̚d̩̣͖͉̥̍͆?̭̞̮̋͂ͥ̏ͫ"͉͙̞͇͕͖͓͇̂ͧ̎̔̋̅̎͌̇ 

 

She turns her back to you and shut her ears, trying to not listen to you

 

"̠̦̗̱̹̤̪̱̰͉͔̪̫̻̓̈ͭͩͧ̉̒̀̌̏̾͌̈́ͩͪͮͅS̥̪̠̤̤̣̎̐ͦ͒́͑̅͋̐̃̋̚T̟͖͓̟̻̳͚̝̻̦ͬ̈̓ͨ͒̉̇ͣ̓̈̍ͫ̽̚O͉̖͈̥̠̤̱̣̼̜̪̦̭̝̾ͩ̈̐ͬ̀ͣ̀̄̄ͥ̒ͯ̿̑̚P͓̬͈̭̟̑̄̈́̓̅ͪ͊̄͒ͮ̂̾̌ͧ̌̔̚ ̻̪̗͍̣̯̖͍̝͈̖̤̯͖̦͉ͭ̇̓ͮͬͣͯ͗I̲͙̖̜̟̋͒͐ͫͮ͐ͧ̍̄̊̊ͨͩͥ̋̓Ṯ̭̪̝̭̻̥̩͎̱͆̾ͬ̂͆̅͂ͨ́͆̓̀́͋ͥͮ̍ͨ,̤̫͖̟̿̍ͣ͊́͊̎̍̒͒̇͐̇̆͌̿ͣ͑ ̬̞̘̬̖̘̲͙͚̩̑̽́͂ͦ̒M̘̰̞̲͚͙̑̀̅̉̓ͫ͂ͣ̑ͭ́̿̃E͉̙̝͙͕͒ͨͤ̓̏I͔̩͚̪̗̦̥̹̖͙̖̠̻͉̤̻͈ͬͥͬ̿̐͗ͦ͐̊̏́̄͋̈́ͫ̌̽̚ ̬̳̼͕̣̞̪̦̘̦͔̱͂ͮ̿̽̈ͪ̑̃ͅI̺͉̤̞̳̟̟̿̍͛̅ͧ̽ͮ̀̊̄̈́̾ͫ̈́̉̚S̼̭͈̙̹͇̳̳̰̄̌̎̌̓̆ͯ ̜͇̜̦͖͚̤̊̈́ͧ̓̈̑̊ͯ̅̏ͯ̋̚ͅN̩̺͓̫͙̘͍͈͖̥̪̠̺͌̏͐ͫ͆ͩ̃ͣͩ̿͋̾O͍͚̖̫͖͍͍̗̯͋ͣ̑̿̎͊͐̐̈̆T͎̩̤͉͉̗̺͖͇͛̉̃͋ͥ̌̍̚ ̫̹̖̲̫̈ͩ̃ͩͬ̊̅̓̀͂ͭ͐L͈̥̫̰ͯ͆̎̃ͭ͑̔͛͛̆̃͌̾̾̔̈ͣ͊̏I͈̜̩̬̩̟̜͖̪̯̦̹̘ͥ̐ͤ͛ͫ̅͋̓ͫ͛ͣ̋̈ͯͣ̾̚Ḵ̰͇͍̹̮̪̼͕̥̪͚̱̘̮̋͑ͮ̓̍ͪͬ̚E̙̫̳͇̘̳̗̟͎͑̂̏̐͊͆͗͂ͯ̌ͭͦ̽ͬ́͐̽̔ͥ ̟̩̰͎̪̬͇̠͉͍̘̙̭̫̣̔̒͆́͂̊͗̇͑̾̅͗͐͋̐̑̚̚T̯̳̜̜͉̮͔̝̮̪͉͍͇̳̩̲̭̒̓ͯ͆̀ͬ̈́́ͨ̀̓͛ͦͅH̪̫͕̖͔̩͉̱͚͚̞̪̣̣̙̱̬͓ͥͤ̈ͨ͌̾̎́̂̀͛͛̉̍ͨ̄I͖̥͉̜̳ͭ̏̅ͬ̋̊̈́̏͊͐ͯ̈́͌̇͂̅̚ͅS̗̲̳̥͚͖͇͍̥̙̟̑̉̾ͥ͗!͔̗̺̗͚̝͕͒ͩ̋̌́ͮ͆̿̃̉͊̽ͮ͒̊ ̜̝̝ͨͯ͑̄ͤ̋̓͊ͮ̂͊́͌͊̀Ǐ̖̪̤̠̻̞̪̝͉̝̹͙̰̝͈̫͖̞͊̇ͅṪ͖̯͚͔̺̝̹̪͈̱͓͙̥̺̻͌̂ͩͬͤ̍̀̈͋̓̀͑̄̋͌̚ ͉̖̮̮̭͕͔͓̜̗͈̞ͯͦ̐ͫͭ̈́̿̓̈́̓͛Ŵ̪͇̠͎͚͈̯̳́̏͊ͧͮ̾ͬͭ̔̊ͯ̌A̼͔̝̻̫͔͚͉͕̥̖̞̲̱̙͓̓ͭͨ̋ͫ͊̍ͅS̗̫̠͉̯̘̠̝͈͕̄ͪ̀̂̂ͦͪ͂̓ͧ͑̾̅̎ͅ ̠̮̤̖͎̤̫̘͓͉̥̖̥͔̻̬̗̈̅̏̋̀́̇̈́ͅY̼̫͓̗͚͔͓̺̥͙͕̳̝̤̣̦̰͐̄̓͊ͣ͑̏̍ͧ̏͒͗̅O̟̩̣̙͈͚̖͎̯̳͓͚̳̜̝̣̤͂͒͒̔̍͗͌̅́͒ͬͪ̽͒̄̂̚U̲̲̼̹̭̣̜̙̞͖̪̯̻͌ͣͧͣ!͍̗̙̬̘̘̪̲̤͓̻͚͍̊ͣ̓́̑̌̄̑̒ ͔̯̜̬̭̺̞̤̤͙̞͕̰̬͓̤͂̒̑̐͆ͯ̓́ͯͦ̚Y͖̬̪̦̬̭̫̑̊̾͋Ȏ̩̙̦̟̭̘ͭ̉̐ͨ̎͂̃̉̚̚Ȗ̟͖͚͓͍̮̝͉̭̟̦̥̩̺͚͋̋̔ͧ̾ͧͬͬ̋̚ͅ ̞̠̰̙̘̬͉͚̌͛̇͂ͯ́ͥ̊A̜͓̩̦̰̻̺̫͉̣̼̙͎̠̋̈̓̓̎͂̐ͬ̽̋̄̋ͩ̅͛ͬ͒ͮͩͅR̙͇̥̯̫͖̺̖̪̩͇͉̭̠̮ͦ̎ͦ̄ͬ̉ͬ̑E̤̤̣̜̟͔̯̤̬̘͙̘̻̣̊̉͋ͬ̀̋̿͆̿̍̅ͤ̓ͥͨͧ̚ͅͅ ̦̺̜̣͖͙̭̘̮̱̦̺̬͉̦̠̎ͯ̑ͧ̊T͕͈̹͇̥́̇̿ͩͬͫH̹͖̺͙̼̙͎̜̝̼̠͓̙̓͑͗̎̉ͬ̆ͩE̬̳̠̟̞̲̤͓̙̙̥͖̥̝̪̲ͨ̈̉͑̇̎̃̂͛ͣ̌ͦͥ̈́̎͗̑ͦ ̫͈͖͈̘̺̰̰̗͖̣̘̞͕̥̬̪̮̩ͮͫ͐̑ͧ̃͋̈̈́̋̓ͯ̽̈́ͣ̉Ȏ͎̩̬͇̳̙̠̲̪̟̯̱͚̬͇̼ͯ͑̿Ṅ̠̩̹͍̻̤̼͓͌̽͗̆ͧ̐̈́ͯ̌ͣ͐̇͛ͩ͗̽͑Ë̝͈̻̺͇̼͚̙̞̣̠̫̮̭̞̏͆̑ͩͮ̈́̀̒̂̇̓̃̄̚ ͈͈͕̺͚̞͕̫̦͍͚̟̫͈̞̦̟̭̰̐ͫ̄̐͑W̪̘̳̘̬̪̹͉͔͎͈̦̼̤͓̘̱̱̉ͫ̈́̍̽̆͆̑ͦ̃̓̐ͅH̤͎̼̯͉̜͔̗̘̲̱͓̟̗̘̀̀̈́̀ͩ̾̒͌̌ͥ̓̄̓O̯̩̻̟̼͇͇̹ͪ͆̏̐ ̝̤̞͖̞̯̳̪ͧ͒̒ͪ̀͑ͫ͂́̾͆̅̄ͦ͐̍ͯ̐T̤̹̜̻̪͙͓̘͍̦̗̤͎̺̔ͭ̓͂ͅǑ̳͖͙̳̮̹̞̑̏͊̉̾̊ͮ͑ͯO̪̤͙̠͍̟̦͔̯̫͔̻̫̊̌ͦ͛́ͧͬ͛̾͐̉́ͭ̊ͫK͉̦̮̬̘̱͎ͮͪͤ̇ ̼̺̮̰̝̮̘̪̥̰̤̝̰͇̇̄̌̋̔̇ͫ͆̋̓ͦ͋ͬA͓̩̪̝̗͎̖̬̞̮̫̻̯̘̗̼ͨ̉ͫ̎̈́͋̋ͥ̃̉̐D̻̹̞̹̯̱͖̜̼̙̝͇͋̓̾͋̾̊ͣͨ͊̓ͣV̗̙͍̠͕̞̫̳͓̻̝̻̱͙̝̺͔͂͊̆̈́͐̏ͩ̆ͥ̓͑̈̂̏̀A̗̬̠̳̗̗͓̝̪̬̙͛͂̿̾̇ͬ̑ͤ͂͊ͦ̉̌ͅN̜̻͇̰̞̼̗͍ͥͥ̑̐̈́͗ͪͭͤ̐͒̋̐̾̚T̗̘͇̺͉̻̥̳̗͊ͬ̇ͭͥ̂̚Ä̘̹̟͇̼͔̠̜̫́ͥ̈́̂̍͒̿̀̏ͦ̆̍ͤͧ̀̈́ͦĞ̣͉͙ͤ͋̊ͮḘ̘̝̮̺͚̬̰̼̗̺͓ͨ̋̑͐ͬ̏̆͋̅́ͫ̓̋͂͐̔̚ ̥̳̯͈̤̲̦͈͔̤͓͙ͭͥͩ̅̎͆O̠̺̯̞̤͙̜̜̹̞͇̖̲͓̱̺̜͓̝͆̿̿̑̐͆̽ͩ̎͋ͮ́̃̿̅ͭ̋̾̋F͈̬̥̹͉̯̓ͭ͆̑̇ͯ̍ͫ̒̽̐̍̅̓̈̏ͨͨ͛ ̝̮͚̱̝̼̫͍̪̱̱̟̻̩̜̗͇̾ͦͭ̿ͫ̂ͦͣ͐͐̎͗́ͦ͂ͩ̒ͬS͈̪̤͇̥̰̩̬̦͍̭̪̝͕̻͓̯̔ͬ̈ͩ̅̽̊ͥ͋͒A͎̪̠͙͗̇̃̾̏̃͊͒ͩͧ̂̾ͫ͒͑̋̅̐̊Y̬̭̻̟̤̘̹̠̟̥̺̥̲̹͖̯̻̦̭ͦ̒ͪ̋O̲̤̥̬̼͓̭̰͔͚̙̟̪̣ͤ̐ͬ̈́̌ͨ͑ͩ͒̿̒́͑͊ͣ͑R̻̦̜͔͔̒͂́̓̆̔̃Ī̭̩̗̹͍͉̬̺̺͔̮͖̫̘̮̘͒͌̓͋ͦ̇̍͒̈̂͆͆̀̈ͯͅ.̞͚̯̭͙̼̻ͮ̂̈ͤ̿̆̾̃.͓̹̯̲̜̞̣̮ͧ̉̊ͯ̍͂.̝͕͙͇̥̻̰̺̳͇ͣ̈̾ͬ̒̽̈͊͆̀̏̑ͧ͋̚̚ͅ ̫͓͈͉̳̙͍̩̞̦ͦ̌ͨ͛͗̉̅̊́ͮ͒͑̚ͅO̫̘͍̰̮̮̻̬̲̘͎͙̖̙̣̖͇̓́̃͑̈̒ͣ̏͌̈̈́͒ͦͪ̅ͯͯͬ̄ͅͅF̗̰͔̜̦̃̔͐̽̉͑̽ͥ̍ͭ̊̊́̓ ̮̦̝̣̽͌͋ͣ̓͋̑̽̽͒͂ͬͩ͑͗Y̞̝̬̪͍͍̐ͣͣ̾U̱͚͚͕̠̱͔͚̰̜̜̳̜̺̩̔ͧ̈́ͣ́R͍͔̘̣̬̭̯͉͍͖̗̞͚̗͔̞̲ͪ̾̑̾̍̽ͣͬͮ͒ͣͤI̼̱̩͇̤̟̺̖̘̮̝̹̦̥̲͚̹̘ͭͬ̄̐̋̍͌ͦ͊ͮ̃ͥ̒̋͒.͓̱̝̯͉̦͕͚̱̱͔͔͐͊͑̃̿ͫ̉͆ͮ̿ͤ͐ͧ̎̀ͣ.̣̗̟̼͕̱̞̠͈̳̪͍́̓͐́ͨ̓̐̓ͩ̆͐̇͒ͦ̌ͣͫͬͮͅ.͚̥̪̜̞̣̝̳̂̒ͫ̋ͩͪ͊ͧ͋́̉̄̋͗ͨͤ ̯̘̯̥̞̟̳̰̙̦̙͈̲̜͇̘̺͍͋͒ͨ̃̇͐̋O͕̗̬̳̫͙̜̣̗̝̻̣̮͉̻͍̱ͩ̒ͣͬ̇̊́F̻̗͎̦͙͈̬͎̟̬̂̽̔̅̅̀̔̋̐͐̉̈́ͪͫ́̑͋̚ ̺̩͎͇̗͕͕̞̳̞̜̣͚̹̠̪̗͍̣̇̓͐͒͂ͮͫ̄̾́̅̅ͨ̑͂̈N̜͔̬͉͎̤ͦ̾̓ͥ̂ͣͣ̇̾̍̂A̯͓͙̠͕͒̌̄̚Ṯ̣̯̟͖͚̅͆̎ͦ̽ͩ͗̉̄ͯͤ͛͒̚S̖̰̖͈̠̤͚̱͍̩̩ͥͯͦ̄ͫ̓͑̒̊̈́̊ͫ̂̾ͫ̉ͮ͑̀ͅU̘̳̲̙̦͉̫̪͇̪͔͎̭̇̈́̑ͩ̃̚ͅK͉̲͎͍̺̰͉͕̬̜̳̇̒̃̀̔̊ͩ̋̔̋̑ͦͥ́ͦ̊ͅI͍̜͎̦̥̲̮̣̯̜̖̖̲̼͔̗̥̒̔ͩ͒̎̀ͨ̇̀̉̂̾!̙̥̦͓̻̜̞̫̫̳̣̭͓̺͖̩ͨ̇͊͌̊̅̉ͅ ̼̰̥̠̺̝͔͈͔͎̘͖͖̮̫̲̠̯ͦ͗̉̑̔ͮ̄̃̊͋ͅY̪̥̮̞̝̬ͥͣͣ́̚O̲͉̹͓͖͚̙̯̫̘̅̒̓̔̃̽ͬ̅ͨ̋̇͒̓͆̀̅̓̅ͥŨ̬̫̖̱̠̝̖̠͓͔̦̖̮̰̦̀̒ͣ̇̈ͫ̌̄̐ͤ ̤̗̱͓̙ͥ̊́͂̽̏̊͌̐ͤͫ̐ͤA̻̘͈̫̓ͨͤ̈̾̿͒̿ͯ̑ͥ̋͑͐̿ͧR̫̬͈̯̺̯͖̙̯͙͇̟͚̱͐̆ͯͪͧ͐ͧ͆̍ͥ̽ͅE̺̭͓̞̥̲̳̪̦͈ͯ͐ͮ̈̐ͧͧͧͯ̍ͮ̚ͅ ͙͉̰̟͚͖͍̯̞̲̘͑̄ͣͫ̄̓͗ͫ̐̔̂̄ͅŤ̳̘͉̦͎̻̣̜̞̟̘͉̝͚͉͈̭͐͒̍ͣͫ̈ͥͫ̅́ͭ̂͑̂H̺̻̬̳̘̖̋̇͗̋ͪ̉ͯ̑̀͑̓́̅̊E̺̮͕͚̩̟̺̜ͤͮ͛ͪͨ̓̑̊ͬ̓ͧ̄ ̺̫͇̘͛ͭ̇́ͮ̏͂ͫͭ̾̍̓̿͋M̜̳̣̟̙̣ͯ̅̂͊̃̓̃̌͛̓̄̈E͉̟͔̦͖͓̥̝͔̬̰͉͇̬̰̬͊ͫ͑̂ͭͦ̾ͫ̽̑̏̀ͦẢ̻̟͚͆̑̿̈́ͨ̇̾̑̿̓͛̏͆̈́̊ͅN̥̖̪͖̞͑̎ͬ̐ͬͮ̔ͨ͊ͧ̃ ̗̻̤̦̝̭̪͒͂̌͗ͪͨ̊̌ͅÕ̯̻̠̯̲̜̻̜͚̖̫̫̰̽ͩ̽ͤͣ̍́̾ͨ̈́ͪͤ̑N̫͚̜̬̘͖̫͓̤͉̘̲͑̾͒ͮ̌̑ͦ̔È͉͔͖͍̮̹͓͔͙̯̼͊ͣ̔ͨ̅͊!̱̥̤͖͙̝̺͖͉̮̭̥̑̅ͮ͒́̅ͤͪͣͥͅ ̥̳͉̠͚͙͕̈͂̎ͭ̎̄̇̓̈͌̓͋͛̆̇̿ͅN̩̠̠̬͚̱̹̘̝͇ͣ̈́͌͑ͬ͊̂O̻̪͈͙̺͍̎ͯͣ̋̈ͫ͑̓̃ͯ̀ͭ̊ͭͦ̓ͩͥT̠̣͔̯̖͚͕͍̖͔̪̦̺͖͊͂̔̇̾̎̂̑ͮ͋ͮ̈ͥ̿ͯ̚ ̩̳̼̬͖ͧͤͮ͂͐̔͊̐ͥ̉ͭͮ̊M̭̘͍̝͒ͤ̿̂͆̌̎̂̽Ė͈̝̳̠͎̰̦̖̩̞̲̽͌͂ͦͨͬ͗͐͋ͤͧ͛͛̉̑̽Ȉ͖̘͙̼͈͉̾̒̌ͥͬ͆͐̋̒̐̓!̫̻͎͚̦̝̭͍̖͍̯̠͓̤͊ͪͩ̽ͫͯͅ"̦̙̝̜ͮ͆̀̋͆ͮ͛̾͊ͫ͗̾͋̊̆͑̚̚ 

 

Her glitchy voice echoes through all the black void. You could try to calm her down but well... As everyone who played this game know... Being gentle and compreensive is not your thing.

"̓̇ͤ̆̇Ÿ̒̃̇͂ͤͩ̊̓oͮ͗ǔ͊͗͂̈́̎ͥ̏ ͮ̓s̋ͧ̃a̿ͯ̒̅͌ẙͪ͗͒͐͑̀̽ ͥ͒̇̆̑t͆̅̓͛̈́h͑iͤ̀̎̿̇̑s̉͌͐ ̑̿̇͊a̾́̆s͒ͥͬ͗̈́ ͩ̇͗̌ͪ͑̀̂iͫ̉̊̿͐͌̽͑fͯ̏̏ͮͪ͌ ͥ̈́̄ͨ̒ͭ̍y̿̄ͤ̈́ỏüͯ'̌ͪ̈́ͥ̋ͧ̍r̓̍e̓̏̃̚ ͭ̄t̊̆ͫr̿̍̃y̒ͦ̐̃̓̊îͭ̇nͦ̉̈̂ͯgͬ̏̑ ͮ͌͂̍̂͐̈̒t̊̌̑̀̄̏͛ͣoͧ͊ͩ̑̾̽ ̌ͨ̂ͬͮͪͮ̚i̒͛ͣ̔̑g̃ͣ͂̎̐̐͑nͩ̄ͩ̋ͣ̍̚o̔͑̏̎ͤͪr̃ͪ̈́e͌̿̄ͤ͆ͭ͑ͭ̐ ̊ͧ͐͆̅̈́͛tͩͤͥh̍͌̌ͤ̉ͦe͊͐ͫ͆ͣ ͦ̈́̍̅ͧ̿̾é̇x̽͆̎ͪ͒̒ͬ̎aͧ͒́c͗͋ͥ̅ͭ̎͗t̄͛ ̀ͫ̋ͧ̃ͯ̈t̃ͫͥͩ̏ḧ͐̃̓͋ͦͣ͋i̅̃͆̂͆͆͗͆n͗ͭ͊̓̾͛gͫ̅ ̄ͮy̎͂̓ͬ̐̓ͥͬo͒̑̓û͆̔ͭͭ̇ ͥ͂ͣͦ̒́s̽̑̎ͫͣ̋aͥ̉̈́iͭͯ̆ͥ̂̌̅ͣ͗d̔ ͋ͤ͌bͫe̿̂̅̎̆ͭfͣͧoͤ̾ͨͭͥ̽͋̇rͦͬ̑̾̓ͯ̾̽eͪ.̑̇́.͑͋͋̋̉̓̓͆̚.͗ͯ̂̏͆"

"I̭͖.̗̼̳̬̳̖̺ͅ.͎̲̦̯̖̞.̭̠̤̳̜ ̼̗̬̘̠͕͖A̞̞͙͕͔̜͓͕̫m̦̭̖͚̩.̫̪̙̟.̠̮̳̯.̹͚̜̳͖̠͖̺ ̠̩͕̯͎C̮̙̙̗̹̗̳̬o͖̱̘̻n͕̮͇̗͇̖t̮̞̝r̪͕̯o̯͖͚͓̤ḽ͇̼̰̞ͅḽe͚̤͚͕͇̳ͅd̮̮͎̻ͅ.͉̘̝͉̱̞.̳̻.̺̙ ͚͍̻͔͕̩̫B͔̟͙͍͍ͅỵ͕̩̩͍ ̦y̹͈o̺͔̬̯̰̲̹̩ͅu̹̹̳͕̮̲̼r̻̣̘̘͔̗̝ ͎͎̩̺͖̻̲̙d̖̣̘̭͖̬e̩̩̫̠̙̰̺a̤̟̺ṛ̙̖̪ ̻̣̠̳̗͇a̬̥̩͕̳̙̠n̙͓̻d͉̤̲̯̬̥ ̣̟̟̗̜͈̝l͓̫̜̬͙̦̤o̯̱̼͔̯̙͖̦̺v̝̝̥̤͓̤̪e̦̘̲̟̲̜͓d̩̳̺͉͉ ̥̟̰̤̙̞̣M̯e̩i̪̖͚̺͓̮̥͙"͍͉

 

You see your words hitting her like a sharp sword... But you don't stop.

 

"͎̗͙͇̜̻̺̞̝͌ͪA͇̣͒̃̇̌̚̚n̬̮ͦ̔ͨ̒ͭ̌ͪd̲͈͇̭̬̦̠ͪ̊̈́͋̉̓̈ ̹̋ͩ̃̿̿̿̏e̫͓̫̦̬̻̫͖̱ͩ̀̿͆ͥͩ̊ͯv̎ͪ́ͅe̱͔͈̠̫̖̯̟͚̋́́̄ͧ̏̀n̤̹̎̉ ̤̣̪͙͈̲ͦ͌͋͛̍̔̚ị̞̹͈͊̎̌ͯ̅f̙̣̱̑̍ͯͦ̇ͥ̉ͧ ̳͔̠̳̯̋ͅm̘̟̙̮̤͗̈̍ͣ̌ͣͣo̖̦̭̟̫̺͇͒ͥ͋ͨͅͅŝ͖̼̝̲̜̖̩͖̘ͨͨ̃͛t͙̱̟͕̂͌ ̼̲ͦ̓p͓͖̝̩̞͖̅̏a͍̝̘̫̬͕͗̐ͮ̍͋ͭ̊ͅͅṛ̜͙̓̊ͣ̆́̐͊̇̚t̠͖̼͈͊́̀ ̗̫͕̳̰̃̓̎͐ȏ̤̠̦͍̩͎͓ͯͅf͕̠̭̾̎͆͒̃́͌̇̏ ̩̅̇̀̿̎͐̉t̫̦̃ͭh̼̘̫̟̺̞̰̀̔̈́̊e̝͍͋́͆ ͙̟̱̪̆ͩt̜̥̘̯̔̋̏̔͒̄ͩḧ̟̪͙̹̟̲́̇ͤ̅͐͂ͤ̒ï̦̹̙̭͉̙̜̏̈́̽n̗ͣ̑g̹̘͔̳͔̹̽͒̋̌̓ͅs͔̺̹͕̳͍̪̜͒ ̗̘͍̣̍ͬ͐̃Ĩ̭͇̯͓͓͚̞̂̍ͅ ̻͍͈̖̞̥͚̠̖́̔s͔͉̩̥̺̗͇̥̞͊̿̇̿̈ả͍̟͙̝͍͉̜̌͗̑ͭ̄͒̏ͅi̘̼̱͐ͭd͕̟̰̄ ̞̻̭ͫ͋͛ͣͦ̚a̺̿͋͊̈̀n̫̭͔͕̫̂̉̓̾͒d̯͇̾ͯ͛̀̈́ͣ̍̇ ͓͇͚̺̗̜͉̽̎ͧ̾ͧd͖͂̌̈́͂̉̚i̺͍̮̦̦ͧ̎ͅd̦͉̳͖͔̩̠ͤ̽̉ͮͤ̇̒ͅ ̟͈̝̬̈̌̍̿w̖͉̪̭̦̣̙̟͍͐ͦ͂̏͂à̜̣͌s̫̮͋̓ͣn̘͓̝̩̖̎̄̚'̤̯͛̐̊ͯͧ̐t̼̬͇͕͈̘ͦ̑ͩ̇ ̘͈̱͕̲̋͊͒̽̂ṭ̙ͣͬ̔̓͊̇͛̉ͬh̼̜̬́ͦ͆̀̂ê̙̖͙ͤ̐ͪ̋ ̠̲͈̂̊͆̽͛̈̎͐p̜̌̉̒̅ͭ͒l̺͍͍͍̺̒͊ͅa̗̜͚̮͔̩̩͊ͮ̇͛ͨỹ͖̳̦̌e̥̳ͣͭͫ̔̓͐ṟ̥̹̥̭͖͇ͩ͗͑̄ͣ̚'̬̀̅̌̊̌̏s̼̪̣̘͖̬̥̝̾̂ ͖̮̗̠͚͉̯̲͚̆̽̏̐̏c̠̻̗̣̠̗̤̥̓̂̇̐h̥̩̦̪͖̊͛̇o̘͎̓̃̋͊͐̍ĭ͎̮̬̞͕͖̮̠ͣ̔c̦̯̥̦͎̙̙̘̲ͨ̎e̹͖͔̩͚͖̟͎͆͂͐͒ͣ̔́̑s͉ͭͤ͒ͫ̓̔͆.̯̲͖̹͖̰̦̭͔ͫ̍̽ͬͫ̋.̣̱̪͉̻͇̬ͤ.͖̥͉̝̥̆͒ͩͧ͌̓ͦ͒ͧ ̣̮ͧ͂͑ͭͨ̏͗̚Ṭ̤̥͕̭́̉ͪͦ̑̈́ͤ̋͛ͅͅh̲̹̻̺͓ͧͯͧ̄̑̾e̙͎̔ͣr̭̝̗͇̘̫ͥ̍͌̈̚̚ẻ͖͕͕̥̯̆ ̭̩̲̞ͨi͇̼̲͔̓s͎̹͙̔̊ ̫̘͋͌̈́̐̓͂͋o̻ͫn̥̪̈̂̋̎̽ͅe̻̱̻͔̮̤̱̻ͮ̄̌͐̐ͩ̾ ͖͕̙̦̘ͪ̈́̊ͪt̟̲̘̟̲̩̉͗i̝͈̣̞̮̮͍̾̇ͯ̓̊̋̌ͣ̓n̝̥͓̺͇̋̆̋̑ͤy͙̟̣̬ͮͧ̀ͅ ̙͚̳̘ͤͦ́̓̍ͣ͗t̳͕͖ͯ̓͌͐̚h̰̖͎̘̭͈̾͋̈ỉ̤͕̺̤͚͈͐̿̍ͪ̒n̹̤͙͈̣̯͈̹ͬ̔ͭ͒́ͧg͈̳̝͉̟͉͎̐̊ͅ ̖̜̺̮̎̐̔̊̋ͅh͎̲̙͍̤̓ͯ̃̈̒̋̔e̼̋̀͛ͩͬ̓̇̚ ͈͖̹̩̰͖̽͒̑ͩ͂ͬd̮̫̻̾̽i̭̥͎̜̻̻̲̥̫ͦ́ͤ̏̈̀d̬̙̹̖̙̍̍̓.̻̅ͧ́́̒́.̻̗̤̻ͥ.̰̑ͨ̽̆ͨ͐̇"̱̰̳͚̎̂ 

 

She yells telling you to shut up.

 

"̜͖ͪ̓H͉̗̬͍͈̝̽͛ͅȅ̹̩͉̹͔̳̩̓̇̓̄ ̺͇̪͉̥̞̑ͪ͊͊͗ͫ͗d̰̲̞̟ͯ͋͆͐͆̉̾ͅͅe̟̳̤͕͉̲͓ͯ͑̀̓ͪͫ̊̈́l̲͎̝ͪ̆ͦ͊̓͑ͤͦě̺̟̺ͣ̍̓̓̃̚ť͍͕̮̳͈̲͍ͨe͙̺̤̮͉͉ͤ͛̀̎ͫ̃̋̂̚d̖̠̠͚̒̂̒̎̄͆̂̒̊ ̥̟̘̠̯̘͌̉ỵ͈͔̿̅͛͊̎̋̆o͉̰̰̺̱̳̒̇̑ȗ̜͓͍̾ͥͦ̈́̋ͧ!̹̼̯̬̗͓̈́͂ͧ̉͌̍̚"̥̜̝̩̮̍͂̔ͪ̄̄

 

She started to cry. The glitch around her slowly got lower.

 "̺̝̻̘͕̲̟H̯̙͌́̇̒ͣe͍͛ ͔̳̙̋l̙̿͒̾ȏ̭̰̪̫͕̬͍͒̅̔̇͑̚o̦͖̪̲ͫͨ̾ͫ̚k̲͍̋͌̚e̹̞͓ͬ̍͑d̬͚̱̈́͋̂ ͥ̃ͩͬ̃̉̂ǎ̹̜̬̮̽ľ͍̣̘̱̹̺͖l̫̞͚̒̎͛̔ ̗̓o̽̑̂ͧv̘̥̹̗͙͑̓ë̩͉͖̭͐̂ͥͬ̆r̓ͮ̊ ̮̳͙͕̈͂̄̿̊͆ͣh̩͙̔͆̃ͅi̬͈͖͕͓̪̦̋̌͛ͥ̏ͥ̅s̺ͭ͊̽ ͔̤͍ͫͅc̺͔̘̝̭̰̠̾́͒̿̈̇̆o͍m̹͇͕̮̼̹͙͗͂͌p͚̟̥̯û͔̦̳̉ͣ͑̓t̥̬ͦ̐̊̄̂̉ͭe̮̗̘̬͕͛̽͛̂ͨͨr̠̝͇̰̻̭.̮͕̣̱.̮̯̟̺̦̐ͦ̉ͫ.̪͔̝ ̘̗͓͓͐͛F̫̟̗̞̘ͤ̽ͫ͌o̼̼̙͈̣̫̟ͤr͚ͯ̌ͬ̎͌̽̌ ̱̼̜̲̜̪̞̏ͪ̑t͓͓̯ͨ̌͂ͦẖ̝̮̭̺e͒ͯ̍̈̎̓̎ ͖̱̙͍̉ͬͧ̔ͣͬg̯͖ͮ̌͋̃à̗͉͚̘̱͂m̪̩̣͎̞̼̊́͌̊͛ͦͪḛ͖̼̼̯̏'͍̯̖̥̩̦ͩͤs̘̪̻͓̘͒͐͂ͅ ̯͌̽͛̚d̠̩͔͎͔ͯi̼r̫ec̭͍̹̥̞͆ț̙ò͙̱̬̘̞͓̰r̲͛́͆̈̒̈̑ͅŷ̹͕̹̓̒̑ͫ.͔͉͈̙͚̼̂͂͋̚.͉ͫ̏.͚̮̊ͫ̄̓͒ ̱̀̈́̚J͌̈́͆ũ̲̽̐̚s̫͕͙ͪ́́ͬ̚̚t̊̅̚ ͓͚̞̟̰ͪͣͩ͛͛̄̋so̦͇̫̺̳̫ͬ̚ ̬̪̭̙͙̀͂h̗̻̪̰̪͍͒̾̿̆ḙ̭̙̪̜ͯ̋͌̎̔̉̀ ̱̠̻̋ͣ͗ͪ̐́́cͬ̈́̏̚o͕̯̬̟̥̻̪̚u͔͇͉͖̟ͫ̋̈͒͐l͈̺̟̭̯ͥ͐ͨ͌d̗̞͚̥͓̈ͯͨ̾̚ ͖̭̮͆p̻͖ͪ͒͂ŕo̖͔̯ͭ͌̚v͙ͫ̔̓ͧ̽͂e̫̮ ͪ͋ͩ̇ȟ̤̎ͮ͋ͯͤow̥ ̼̂̔͐͌f̝̂̌ͣ͐a͚̮̤̬͇̤ͫͭͯ̂͆k͕̻͔̀ͤ̂e͖ͅ ̪͇̠͋̒̈́y̘̆̅͑̈́̚o͂̈̀̐̃͂͑u ̱̺ͯͬ̚ȧ̠̪͔̗͍̦̈̉̿̊ͥṛ̪̖̥̙͉̟ͤͯͩ̽e̗̖̭ͨ̓ͩ.͉̞̽̿̆͐̊̔.̣ͯ̔̑.̠̯͇ͫ͛̐̓͑ ̟͆́̍́̀̿̋Ĵ͙̝͖͌̿Ü̯̱̙͑ͅS͊͊ͥ̒ͩ̂̚T̮̙̜̣͍͉̳̓̉ͪ ̝̈́̂ͨͦ̋ͩL̘̲͔̪̹͐̇ͅI̳͓ͩ͐͂̋́Ḵ̹̟̤ͧE͙̟͚͖̤̙͈ͨͪ̌ͥ́̓̐ ̝̜̜͖̼ͯ̆ͧ͆ͧA͕̟͔̯̞̝͒̎L̫̦L̦͍ ̥̠̪̺͉ͅṪ̺̬̞H͌E̥͈̙̳̝͕͇͑̓͊̌ͩ̇ ̱͙̘̲̣̗̑ͅO̘̐͂̆ͪT̋͑ͣ̓ͩ̅H͔̯̠͎̣̬ͩ͒̐͋ͅE͉̥̮̞͇͍̻͒ͦ̂̇̉̏R͇̟̿̈ͬͮͥ̍S̩̑̒̿!̘̮̗̦͗͛"͕̹͎̪̅̎̾̐̚ͅ

 

  "̥̠̫̳̻ͧͦ̆͗͑̎N̻͍̔ͫỗ̰͋ͧ͋̽͛.͕.͍̈̍̑͂̔̏ͨ.͚̗̦̙̻̫͗̐̌̚"͇ͥ̓̄  Monika said helpless.

 

  "͇͓͔̟͍ͪ̇̌̍́̏I͙̬͚͌̈́͌́̈́t̖̟̳̤͇ͤ̈ͧ̅̈́ͮ'̖͍̼̠̘͓͙̏̓͋̊̑̇̇̚̚s̫͎͉̠͈̖͌ͧ̉̔̚ ̦̽̐͂̇͗d̙̣̲̈̆ì̠͓̬̟̘̮f̮͓͓̰͎̣̈́̈͊̇̑f͕̝̰͕̪ͫ̆ͧ̔ͫ̈ĩ̮͉̻͇̫̽͐c͙̬͚ͣͪ͛͑u̜̱̰̖̼̺͉̐ͩͪl̦̙̤̬̝͕͕͂͌͆ͅṫ̺̋ ̻̫̲̼͓̫̩̣̆͊̿ͮ͌̈̇ͅṭͧ͋ͭ̑̎͌õ̮͍̞̟ͦ̾̃ͅ ̘͍̱͊̆̐̾͂̃͂ͭy̮̤̻̪̲̬̠ͫ̋ö̹͙̯̲͊ͭ̇u̬̺ͫ̔̌͋̌,̪́̓ͥͣ͐ͩͤ ̟̖̺̹ͥ͆ͅḥ̗͇́ͯ̍̏̊͋̂ṳ̫̲̫͖͔̭̿͗ͭ̌ͅh̩̲̬͕̼̋̐̆ͣ̆ͬͦͣ͌?̝͈̬̩̟̲́ͭ͆ͮͫ̈́ ͉͈̹̖̤ͭ͑͊ͮͨ͛T̮̰͍̒̋o̺̲̓̎͑͛ͮͮ̿ ͙̩̙͚̞͋͒ͤ͊̋͌a̜̻͍͎̱͍̦͑ͦ̿͐̇̈̊c̩̞̗̗ͧ̈́̋ͭ͊̀ͧc̼͕͕̽̓ͩ̌͑̏͆e͉̤̿̽̌p͉̬̳͖͍͚̅̃͊̇ͭͭ͗̈ͅt͔̗͕͓̤͎̄̔ͧ̎́͊̆̿ ̫̭̞̩͙͇̞̪̈́̓ͭÿ̯͇̗͕̰̤̫͓̞́ͦ̄̓̏ͮͣͩo̝̦̦̗ͤ͒͂͛ṳ̄ͧͯ'͇̜͖̻̪̖̅̂͋ͣ̌̍̚r̰̞̠̺̼̟̰͈̃͗̿e̫̺͓̟͓͛̽͌ ̘͉̻͈ͭͫp̘̗̳̟͌͐̎̀r̼̙͚̼̪ͫ̿͗ͅŏ̟̤̪͕͗̀͂͐ͣg̭͕̪̈́͋̂͐̆ͣ̚̚r͉̹̬͎̉̾̾a͕̲͓͆̈́m̖̟̞̦̙͙̙̩̾̐̐̓͛ͤ̒̚m͖̤̩̟̱̖͓̞̼ͭ̔ͮe̥͔͇͉ͫͨ̿ͥ̄͐̇d͎̣̻̳̰͒̊̿͑ͫͨ̃̂ͅ ͙̯͍̝̯ͪ́͊͑̉t͈̘̘̜́͛̂ö̞̦̯̳͈͂̐̐͑͛͂̑ ̪̾̈́ͬ̌̅̎̾̚b̘̙̟̖̮̀ė̪̰̺͚̯͉̜̅͊̔ ͚̬̘̳̪͍ͣͬ̅̌̾̈͐̃ͅl̝͉̤̑̒̿̋i̬̯̪̲̇̆͊̔ͬ͋̆ͅk͇͚̥̰͕͎ͩ̈́ͩ̉̂ͨͤͥ̚ĕ̱̣̔̍͂̿ ͓̦̫̘̯͍ͨ͗̈́ͤ̄ͨͅṯ̞̼̤̉h̯̍͗̈́̇̋ͨ̅̇i͇͉̩̪͕̰̾̏͑́ͦ͒s͖͙͖̬ͣ̐̇̊ͅ.̘̊͊ͥͭ̾.̝̻̱̖̠̣̗ͩ͒̍̾.̝̗̭̋ͨ̐̔ͩͧ̃͊"̣͂  

 

She dryed her tears without answering you.

  "ͥ̔͑J̌͌̓ͧͨu͋stͭͦ̈ͤ͊ ̍ͧ̎̆̎g͐e͌tͮ ́͑t̽͛o̓ͪ͛ ͤ͑̽͋tͫͮͬh̓͒ͥ̽̋͐e̿ ͩ̔̔̈́ͮ͌̚pͨ̅͆oͬ̾ͬiͩn͌̀t̑̀ ͤal̆̒̇͊r͐e̋̉ͦ͂ͪa̅͂̇͒̈d̆͌̀̉̑ͪ̚y̐͋̾ͤͭͮ.̆̽͋ͥ̉̃̅.ͤ̋̉ͣ̉.ͩ̅ͭ̒̚ ͣŴh͑͊̉̊̃ͩ͊ă͐̂̚t̊ ̃d̚o͋̆ ͒̽̇͛y̑ͥ͗̄͌o͊̿ͣ̉û̅͛̄͒̓͑ w͊ͤ́a͗͂͐͊̈́ͨ͊nͧ̑͌ͮͥ̽̊t̔ͤ͐ͯ̀̆ ̒̋͗wͯͣ͌iͤ̈tͨ̈́hͧͭ m̿e?ͭ̈͒ͮ̋ ͫ̊̋̂ͤI͆̾̀f̈͋ͭ̍ ̄̄̍̄ͦͭ̽y̑͋̄ͫͦ̑oͤͪuͣͣͮ ̉ͧͫc͆̂ͪ̀ä́̑̆mͫe ́̋̀ͫheͪͧrͧ̿͛̏̀͆ė̿ j̅uͣ͛ͪͪͫsͦ̍ͫ͊̌t ̀͛̄to͗ͫ͊ toͯͧ̀͑̈̈́ͧr̓̃̾tǔrͬͦͯ̓̔ͮe̍ͭͧͥͨ̎ͧ ̑̄͆̏m̂e ̇̐t̓̽ͤ̅̃̓hẽ̒͂ͧ̃ńͫ̓̀ͦͧ g̈́o ͛̏ͣ̑̋͗̚a͒̐ͩ͊͗̚wͪǻͦ̓̽ͧ̿y̔͗̂!̓͂ͭ̓ͯ͒̊" 

 

"̒̂ͨͧ̈́̔̑͛W̑ͪ̇e͗͑̈́ͫ̀̏͋ͬĺ̾̏̒ͩl̑̓̌ͪ̉ͦ̈́.̒ͪͭ̌̒̏ͨ.ͮ̒́̋̂ͬ̍.ͧ́ͨ͊ͩ̎ ͮ͂͋ͫ͑́͗L͐ͬͨͯ̃i͐̑k͐̃̏eͨ̍̎͛̅̂ͦ ̂̓̌ͧIͧ͑̑̾͊͑͊̿ ͯͭͭͬ̓̽ͤ͆sͪͣ̒̔̃̈́̈́ͮ̅ä́̈́̿͂ǐ̈̑͊͒̌̅d̐̄̑̐.̈ͩ͑̈́.̇̿͂.ͣ̇͑͐ͦ̇̉ ̋̎Î͐̓ͨ͋̅̚̚ ͤ̎͛̈͂̀ͥͧhͬ̿ͧa̾̿͐̚v̊̈̓̍͊̇ͦ̒eͮ̎̐̽̀̓ ͦ̑ͫ̏͑̇̽ͤ̂ả͊͆̔n̅ͨͯͤ͐̂̏ͣ ̊̿ͦi͒d̃̂͐͛̉ͧȅ̏̓̆̄̍ãͤ̀ ͥ̑̂ͥͨ͗̉ͧt̿̌̈́̿ͨͣ͑̎oͥͩ ͩ̐͌͆ͤͮ͊ͨs͂ͧ͌͒ͤ́̈́̿â͗͂ͥv͊̀̌ͬ͌ͯ̍̃e̿̏͑̀̿͆̋ ͂͆ͥ̚̚̚y̎̃̈̚o̔ͥͤ̌ȗ̈́ͪ̾ͭ͊ ͭ̍ͥͤ̇̚a͐̾̏̇n͐̏̎dͩ̍̌̄̋͑ ͂̊̇t̂̽ͭ̽̈́̈̏͗h̓̚eͤͦ͋ͮ ̇̓ͬͧg̔̈́͗̅̋ͦiͦ̄ͤ̑͗̎́̽r͛ͨ̋̿̀̾ͭl̿̎̌̔̚s̋̒.̋̄ͯ͑́ͮ̐͛.̋̀̊ͨ̂ͪ̿.̄ͭ̉ ̋̄ͮȀͤ̏͂̓͌ͤ̒n̈̓ͪ͐d̐͒͌ ͪ̈ͭͫs͑ͭͣ̈̚̚ì̿̾ͪnͤ͗̌ͭc̓́̎eͧ̅́ͣͮ͋ͥ͋ͤ ͥyͣ̑̃ͦ̔́̌oͩ̇uͯ͊ͮ'̋̇̀̇r̊̓ͩe̽̍ͮͬͬ̅ͧ͗ ̀̆͂͊̇s̔͂̑ͥő̽̂̑ͨ ͬ͛ͯ̍̎ͤ̿̍m͊̅̓̏̄͑̽̆̚a͑̀̓̂ͫͨͫdͬ͛̾ͭ͋̃ ̈̋͋̎́ͥͧͩa͊̐tͬ̚ ͯ̋̇̓ͮm̑eͪͣ̈,ͩ̅̓̊ ̔ͫͫÏ͂͂̽̓̒ ̒̓tͯ̑̏̏ͧ̆ͫh̄ͩ̊ͦi͂̊̇ͩͤͭ̆nͭͭ̈́͑͑k̿ͧ͑͋ͧ ̄̍͛ÿ́̂ͤo̓̈̅̏̓̓u̔ͯ̃'ͮͤ̈͛r̄ͤȅ́ͧ́ͬ̌͒ͩ ̓ͭ̇͌ͯgͫͥͦȏň͂̉ͣ̽ͯ̉n͂͗̈ͯ̽̇̚aͭ̅ͬ͊͑̾ ̽̃͌̌ͮͤl̓ͦ̿̏͒ͤ̀o͆͗ͮ̔͗͂͆v̔̌ͦͣ̈̃ȇ͒͛ ̾̊̽̔t̿̓ͬ̏̐̓̍͋̚hͨ͑ͮ̓͐̒̀ȉͩs̀"͛̾̈ 

 

"̮Ĩ̠ ͓̖̮̘̙̑ͦ̽ͯ̀ͩ̓s̼̠̗̦͇̗ͬ͑̽͊a̤ͨ͒̌i̙͔̲̰͆ͧ̾ͅd̬̜͑̑̊̐̂̓.̦̟̠̘̜ͯ̓.̪̘͙͙͈̍̅͛̓͆͛.̹̰͚̞̲͖͗ ̜̩̯͕̖͛ͅG̭̪̬̠̺̍̌e̠͓̰͚͕͉̰͒͂̏ͮt͖̻͉̗͉.͚͉͔̈̂.͇͇̌̄̑̅̇̿.̫̭̯ͪ ̏̿̚̚T̖̟̻͎͓̘͎̈́̂̇̎ͩo͓͚͈̼̫̥̮̽̎͛̏͐̌.͇̱͎̈́̈́.ͣ͂̉̊ͤ͋̎ͅ.̲̣̺̩͓͕͊̀̑͒ͤ ̑̚T̮͍̭̜h̫̖̀̓̉ͪͬͅḛ̦̖̯̙ͧ͗ͭͤ̈́ͯ̌ͅ ̖ͣͭͪ͐ͯp̬̒͌͌̒ͬͪ̏o̗̹ͨ͛͋ͦi̦͙̖͈̜̻̗ͨn̤̜̩͍̰̭͌t̩͚͙̻̓ͩ́̓̚.͈ͣ̑̒ͥ̈͒.ͭ̇ͤͩ̈̃ͥ.͇̹̣ͩ͋"͎̋͂͆̓̍ 

 

You smile.

 

"̻͈͉ͬ̐̈́D̺͐̑e̱̖̝͇̙͖̬͖̒ͪ̉͋̂̅͛ľ̖̰̠̺̩e̯͚͖̳̫̹͗̒̏̾̚ͅẗ̻̲̖̘́̎̂̓̉̐̾e̼͔ͫ ̟͕͍͍̥̱͔̰̈́̔͗̐̌̓̏ͅm̘͆̊ͬ̈́̃̆e͙̗̭̞̱̻͗͊͊̆͑"̠͎̂͌̍ͦ   

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, things will be WAY better explained in the future... So don't worry! You'll get the MC's plan!
> 
> I hope you guys liked that and check out the other stories I've been working on <3
> 
> Luv u <3


End file.
